iThink I Felt Sparks
by pancake2
Summary: Could one innocent kiss turn into a life-long relationship? And who has feelings for who? Do Sam and Freddie truly hate each other? My first FanFic! Seddie! Rated T to be safe.
1. What He Was Thinking

**iThink I Felt Sparks**

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish I did, though!**

* * *

**Chapter one: What He Was Thinking**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I was sitting out on the fire escape, listening to my Pear Pod and waiting for iCarly to start**. **Why did Sam really have to tell the whole world that I never kissed anyone? It's ruined my whole life! When did she find out, anyway? She said she heard me say so myself and that Carly was a witness… OH NO! SHE WAS EAVESDROPPING ON US WHEN I TOLD CARLY THAT I NEVER KISSED ANYONE!

Well, now I guess I know how she found out, but what does that help? She's always causing me both physical AND emotional pain, so why am I surprised that she would do this? And more importantly, WHY AM I ASKING MYSELF ALL THESE QUESTIONS? This has been happening ever since that moment when Sam told the entire world about my secret. She shouldn't even know!

I looked toward my laptop and noticed that iCarly was starting, but I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention. They were talking about their upcoming meatball war. Sam came up with that idea, no wonder! She loves food! Anyways, back to iCarly. Suddenly, Sam pressed a button on her remote, and the music stopped playing. She started saying something.

"On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone, and that was really personal, and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you guys who have been picking on him, LAY OFF! 'Cause I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone, either… Including me." She then paused, and then continued on "Yeah, that's right, I haven't kissed anyone either. So if you want to pick on someone, pick on me… WHICH IS A BAD IDEA UNLESS YOU LIVE NEAR A HOSPITAL!"

Of course she physically threatened anyone who would even THINK of picking on her! That's what I love about her. WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST SAY? DID I JUST SAY THAT I _LOVE_ SOMETHING ABOUT **SAM PUCKETT**? No, no, I couldn't have, that's just not possible. I, Freddie Benson, do NOT _LOVE_ Sam Puckett! Or do I? Wait, wait, how can I be saying things like this? I am FREDDIE BENSON! I do NOT _LOVE _**SAM PUCKETT**!

Okay Freddie, calm down. It's not like anything crazy and unbelievable is going to happen. It's not like _we_ are going to share our first kiss… WAIT, WHY DID THAT THOUGHT EVEN ENTER MY BRAIN? Deep breaths, calm down, that would never happen. I mean, come on, _why_ would that happen? We HATE each other! Do we? No, no, ughh, there I go with those crazy thoughts **again**! _I_, Freddie Benson, straight A student, need to be able to get things straight in my head. I am _so_ glad this isn't a class; it could bring down my whole GPA! Okay, why is it that thinking about academics calms me down? And this further proves what a geek I am… And why would Sam Puckett love a geek like me? No, I'm not going to think about that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window. I almost screamed, but I kept myself from doing so. Whoever it was probably would have screamed too, if I had screamed. Suddenly, I realized who it was. It was Sam. Of all people, it was Sam, the one person that I was just thinking about. Is this a dream? If it is, this is a really good dream. OH MY GOSH, WHAT AM I SAYING? A _good_ dream? I really am going insane! But I still have to do _something_ about Sam being here.

I gestured for her to come outside. She came out and sat on the edge of the window. We sat there in silence for a second.

"What's up?" Sam casually asked, breaking the short silence.

"Nothing" I stated as I stood up to turn down the volume on my Pear Pod. The song that was playing was Running Away by AM.

"Meatball?" she asked as she held out her hand, and sure enough, she was holding a meatball. Surprise, surprise!

"No… thanks…" I told her. She threw the meatball over the railing, and I think it may have hit a bird. Then she said something that no one would ever have expected her to say.

"I'm sorry… About telling people you never kissed anyone." She looked at me for a moment and then continued. "And about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle, and about sending your cell phone to Cambodia" I laughed at that memory. "For everything, okay?"

"So this means you're not gonna mess with me anymore?" I hoped she would say no. Her making fun of me and pulling pranks on me has become a daily part of my life!

"No, I'm still gonna mess with you, I'm just gonna apologize every few years so I can start fresh again!" Just the answer I was hoping for!

"Good" I wonder if she expected _me_ to say _that_!

"Good?" She looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Yeah, it'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time!" It was true. Ever since the day we met, she has always done something to make my life miserable. I don't know why, but I enjoy it. "But maybe you could pull back just a little bit…"

"I don't think so" She stated almost instantly.

"Yeah, I didn't either" I really don't know why I had asked her that. I didn't want her to. Maybe I said it to break the silence. I really don't know.

"It's so dumb." Sam said almost out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She can NOT expect me to know what she is thinking about!

"You know, how people get all freaked out about their first kiss… stupid" So _that's _what she's talking about!

"So you weren't lying, you've really never kissed anyone?" She had told Carly and I that she had her first kiss. So she was lying then, but I guess she isn't lying now.

"Nope" She looked off into the distance and then continued "Sometimes I just wish I just… could get it out of the way"

"Yeah I know, me too" Why is it that we have _so much_ in common?

"Right, like stop worrying about it"

"Yeah" Then that thought from before came to my head. What if _we_ kissed? I was actually starting to like it. I don't know why but this actually seems like a _good_ idea! Thinking about this made me laugh lightly, surprising Sam.

"What?" Of course she wants to know what I was thinking!

"Nah… it's nothing" Who knows WHAT she would do to me if I told her!

"Tell me" she's not giving up, is she?

"No… it's dumb" Please don't ask again!

"Tell me!" She's not giving up… I guess I have to tell her.

"Okay, I was just gonna say…" She cut me off.

"That _we_ should kiss?" My eyes widened. Why would _she_ be thinking the same thing as _me_?

"You're gonna break my arm now, right?" I really was afraid that she would do something like that!

"No" she shook her head. I took a deep breath, glad she wasn't going to do that to me. I was still thinking about kissing her. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO _ME_?

"Well, should we? Just to get it over with?" I can't believe I just said that! But I kind of want to kiss her… WAIT, _**WHAT **_AM I SAYING?

"_Just_ to get it over with?" she asked.

"Just to get it over with." I agreed. I can't believe that _I_, Freddie Benson, am going to kiss _her_, Sam Puckett!

"And we swear go straight back to hating each otheras soon as it's over." I don't know if I want to swear to that... WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

"Totally, and we won't tell _anyone_" Agh! What I'm saying completely goes against what I am thinking!

"Never" she stated.

We just stared at each other for a few seconds. I didn't know when we were going to kiss, but this suspense was killing me. Why is the suspense killing me? The suspense should NOT be killing me! Is it because I love Sam? No, that's not possible, we hate each other… I think…

I guess I was lost in my train of thought and I was frozen, because Sam suddenly said "Well, lean" This was it; this was the moment I would have my first real kiss.

I leaned. Our lips connected, and I'm pretty sure I felt sparks. HOW CAN I FEEL SPARKS WHILE I AM KISSING **SAM PUCKETT**? Then it hit me. I love Sam. I love her more than even _I_ could ever know. I had always thought I loved Carly, but was I wrong?

I wonder if Sam feels sparks right now… AGH, HOW CAN I BE WONDERING THINGS LIKE THAT? There was a little voice inside my head whispering: "Freddie, you love Sam. Freddie, you love Sam." It kept whispering the same thing over and over.

Before I knew it, our lips parted. Our first kiss had ended. It had been the longest ten seconds of my life. And perhaps that wasn't a bad thing.

There was an awkward silence. Neither of us really knew what to say. I decided to break the silence. "That was…"

"Nice" Sam continued.

"Yeah, nice… um…" I was in a kind of trance and really didn't know what to say.

"Good, work" She had a dazed look on her face. I could only guess what that meant! She had felt sparks, too!

"Thanks, you too" I stated in a flat tone. She turned to leave but I called out to her "Hey" She turned to face me, and I continued "I hate you" the tone I used really didn't fit those words, because in my mind, I had replaced the word hate with the word _love_.

"Hate you, too" she stated as if having almost the same story I had. Does this mean that Sam Puckett loves _me_, Freddie Benson? I watched as she left.

I sat there deep in thought. All those mixed thought and emotions I had earlier, could that have been _love_? No, no, it couldn't have, but now, do _I _love _Sam_? The answer suddenly came to me, and I smiled. Yes, yes I _do_ love Sam! I finally agreed with myself. Why? The answer is simple.

I think I felt sparks.

* * *

**A/N: There was chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! And now, I am off to write chapter two! It will be called: What She Was Thinking.**


	2. What She Was Thinking

**iThink I Felt Sparks**

**A/N: This chapter is going on at pretty much the same time as chapter one.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, adding me as a favorite author, adding this story to your alerts, and/or adding me to your alerts! **

**Beta Reader's Note: This story has been revised and Beta Read by Forever New Yorker. I hope that all of you enjoy the chapter just as much as I did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish I did, though!**

**

* * *

Chapter two: What She Was Thinking**

**(Sam's POV)**

I was on my way to Carly's apartment to do iCarly. I feel really bad about telling the world that Freddie never kissed anyone. Why do I feel bad? I've never felt bad about doing anything to anyone, especially not Freddie! I mean, come on, I hate him! Or do, I? WAIT, WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING? Of course I hate him! Why else would I always be hurting him physically AND emotionally?

A voice inside my head whispered "Maybe that's your way of telling him that you like him!" OH MY GOSH, WHERE IS THIS VOICE COMING FROM? I do _NOT_ like Freddie Benson!

"That's right, you don't like him - you love him!" That voice is **so** annoying, and it knows **nothing** about me if it thinks that _I_, Sam Puckett **LOVE** Freddie Benson! He's a total geek! And besides, if I liked him, _why_ would I put a dead fish in his locker? Because then he would put on his fishy smelling backpack and he would smell gross… WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS?

I think this is what Carly means when she says she feels guilty for doing something. Like when I changed her grade on that history paper. I guess feeling guilty is when you keep thinking about things you would never think of, and they have something to do with the bad thing that you did. Well, that's _my_ definition. Anyway, ever since I told people that Freddie never kissed anyone, I've been feeling guilty. This weird voice keeps popping into my head. It's almost like it's another person, but it sounds like me. Maybe it's Melanie. Yeah, that's it; Melanie has found some way of talking to me. Wait a second, that's not possible.

Before I knew it, I was at the Bushwell Plaza. I went inside and Lewbert screamed at me. That guy has SERIOUS problems! I walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. When the elevator came down, I got in and pressed the button for floor eight. I stood there, just thinking.

Why do I feel guilty for sharing Freddie's secret? Is it because I share the same secret? Maybe… Or is it for some deeper reason than that? Wait, there is no deeper reason!

"Maybe you love him and you just won't admit it." AGH! STUPID VOICE, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DO **NOT **_LOVE _FREDDIE BENSON! Or do I? WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING? I, _Sam Puckett_, am NOT in love with _Freddie Benson_!

I reached the eighth floor and walked down the hallway to apartment 8C. When I knocked on the door, no one answered, so I grabbed the Shay's spare key out of the plant in the hallway. That is _really_ not a good place to keep a spare key, it's so obvious! Spencer was in the kitchen, drinking fruit punch. Why hadn't he answered the door?

"Hey, how'd you get in here? The door was locked." The better question would be why didn't he answer the door!

"Let's just say that a fake plant _isn't_ the best place to put a spare key!" That should be obvious, but apparently he needed to be informed.

"Oh" he sighed as he looked toward the ground and nonchalantly sipped his drink.

"Where's Carly?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She's upstairs, waiting for you to get there to do the show." I had figured as much.

"Okay, see you later" I called to Spencer as I ran up the stairs. Carly's probably really upset right now.

When I got up to the iCarly studio, my thoughts were confirmed. She kept making me feel more and more guilty about telling people that Freddie never kissed anyone. I already was in a bad enough mood, and now that Carly was pretty much yelling at me, in no way did I feel any better _at all_!

We started iCarly, and I decided I would do something that I don't do very often. I was going to apologize to Freddie.

We were going to have a meatball war on iCarly. I came up with the idea. Who doesn't love meatballs?

"And now, what you've all been waiting for…" Carly started.

"Carly and I are going to have our very first…" I continued.

"MEATBALL WAR!" We both finished the sentence together.

"With our slingshots…" I said as I held up mine.

"And a hundred meatballs!" Carly exclaimed while holding up a bowl full of meatballs.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was dying from the guilt of telling Freddie's secret. I had to do something. And NOW!

"But um… before we start our meatball war, I want to say something" I said as I pressed a button on my remote, turning off the music that was playing.

"On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone, and that was really personal, and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you guys who have been picking on him, LAY OFF! 'Cause I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone, either… Including me." I paused, and then continued on "Yeah, that's right, I haven't kissed anyone either. So if you want to pick on someone, pick on me… WHICH IS A BAD IDEA UNLESS YOU LIVE NEAR A HOSPITAL!" I think I needed to add that last sentence. For some reason, it made me feel a lot better. I really hoped that Freddie was listening to all of this.

"Our meatball war will be happening soon, but for now, please enjoy this photo of a man with shrimp up his nose!" Carly nervously said to the camera. She ran over to Freddie's tech-cart and pressed a button on the laptop, causing the TV screen to come out and a picture to appear on the screen.

"Why did we stop the show?" I had a feeling it was about what I had just said, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't for some other reason.

"That was amazing, what you just did" I knew that, but I'm not going to brag, I just said that because I really thought I needed to.

"Eh" I had to respond somehow, and I guess that was better than nothing.

"You lied so people would stop teasing Freddie" No, I lied when I said I kissed Buddy Hinton at a Cuddle Fish concert in a port-a-potty! Why would I kiss someone in a port-a-potty anyway?

"I didn't lie" Okay, when I said that, it came out sounding a little bit more harsh than it should have…

"Wait, you've seriously never kissed anyone?" Yes Carly, that's what I just said! Did you not hear me?

"You shocked?" She sure seemed like it. You know, you can't always expect people to be the way you think they are!

"Well, yeah, but just because you always seemed so… willing." I think she only said that for lack of a better word. Willing? Really, Carly, really?

"I'm gonna go talk to Freddie" I think he probably was watching iCarly, but I need to make sure he knows that I'm… I'm… I'm sorry. Why is that so hard to say, even in my thoughts? I glanced at a bowl of meatballs. "I'm taking these meatballs"

I walked out of the iCarly studio and down the stairs. Spencer was gone, and it was probably just as well. He would have stopped me and asked me why we had stopped iCarly mid-show. I left the Shay's apartment and walked down the hall, towards the fire escape.

When I walked near the window, Freddie seemed deep in thought. I almost didn't want to disturb him, but I knew we _needed_ to talk! I knocked on the window. I hope I didn't scare him. I love him too much to scare him. WAIT, WHAT ON EARTH DID I JUST SAY? DID _I_, **SAM PUCKETT**, JUST SAY THAT I _LOVE _**FREDDIE BENSON**? No, no, I couldn't have. I hate him… I think. Wait, what? Agh! I am SAM PUCKETT! I do NOT _LOVE_ **FREDDIE BENSON**!

He gestured for me to come outside. I came out and sat on the edge of the window. We just sat there silently for a second. I decided to break the short silence.

"What's up?" I asked him casually.

"Nothing" he stated as he stood up to turn down the volume on his Pear Pod. The song playing was Running Away by AM.

"Meatball?" I asked as I held out my hand, revealing the meatball that I was holding.

"No… thanks…" he responded. I threw it over the railing, and I'm pretty sure it hit a bird. Then I decided I was going to tell him what I usually never tell _anyone_, especially him. Okay Sam, here it goes. I'm going to tell him that I'm… I'm… I'm sorry. I really hope I don't trip up when I'm talking! I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry… about telling people you never kissed anyone." Yes! I actually didn't mess up! I looked at Freddie for a moment, and then I continued on. "And about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle, and about sending your cell phone to Cambodia." He laughed when I said that. "For everything, okay?" Wow, I just apologized to _Freddie Benson_! I actually feel better now! Maybe I should apologize more often!

"So this means you're not gonna mess with me anymore?" NO WAY! WHY WOULD I DO **THAT**?

"No, I'm still gonna mess with you, I'm just gonna apologize every few years so I can start fresh again!" I wonder how he's going to respond to that!

"Good" GOOD? Did he just say **GOOD**?

"Good?" I looked at him as though he were crazy. He is crazy, crazy cute, that is. AGH! WHAT DID I JUST SAY? HE IS **NOT**_ CUTE_! HE'S A TOTAL GEEK!

"Yeah, it'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time!" Well, I have made his life miserable since the day we met… "But maybe you could pull back just a little bit…" his voice sounded unsure.

"I don't think so" I answered him almost instantly.

"Yeah, I didn't either." If you didn't think so, why did you even ask?

I tried to remember why I had come out here in the first place. Oh yeah, it was because I wanted to apologize for telling people he never had his first kiss! Why do people get all freaked out over their firs kiss, anyway?

"It's so dumb" I realized that he had no idea what I was talking about just a split second after saying that last word.

"What do you mean?" I figured he'd ask that.

"You know, how people get all freaked out about their first kiss… stupid" I really _do_ think it's stupid!

"So you weren't lying, you've really never kissed anyone?" No, Freddie, this time, I'm not lying.

"Nope" I started thinking more deeply about the whole first kiss thing. "What if you and Freddie kissed?" That little annoying voice – AGAIN! And what's this about **me** _kissing_** Freddie**? I don't know why, but I kind of like that idea… Yeah, that is a good idea! Wait, what? Did I just say that **me**_ kissing _**Freddie** is a _**GOOD**_ idea? But for some reason, I kind of like the idea. Why?

I looked into the distance and continued talking. "Sometimes I just wish I just… could get it out of the way"

"Yeah I know, me too" Hmmm, maybe we _should_ kiss…

"Right, like stop worrying about it." I don't know if the tone that I used was hinting to him that I _wanted_ to kiss him, but I hoped it was.

"Yeah" Freddie was silent for a moment, and then he laughed, surprising me.

"What?" I seriously wanted to know.

"Nah… It's nothing" Freddie, come on! I'm not gonna give up!

"Tell me" I'm going to get him to tell me.

"No… It's dumb." Let me guess, he has the same idea as me, _we_ should kiss!

"Tell me!" Now that I have the idea that he's thinking what I'm thinking, I _have _to know why he laughed!

"Okay, I was just gonna say…" I decided that I had to make it be the way I wanted, or it wasn't gonna happen!

"That _we_ should kiss?" His eyes widened, and I knew that he had been thinking the same thing as me.

"You're gonna break my arm now, right?" He sounded terrified. I'm not going to break your arm, Freddie; I'm going to kiss you. That's right; I _AM _going to kiss you! I don't know why, but I am _REALLY_ starting to like that idea. Why? _I_ may never understand.

"No" I shook my head. I think I may be going insane…

"Well, should we, just to get it over with?" If that's what he wants, that's fine by me! AGH! WHAT AM I SAYING?

"_Just _to get it over with?" Maybe it will end up being more than _just_ to get it over with, maybe we'll actually _like_ it… EW GROSS, WHY AM I THINKING THESE THINGS? WE'RE TALKING ABOUT FREDDIE HERE, NOT SOME GUY I ACTUALLY LIKE! Or do I like Freddie? WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY?

"Just to get it over with." Freddie seemed like he wanted it to be no more than that, and I really didn't want to argue. We do that enough anyway! Well, now it is pretty much set in stone, _I_ am going to _kiss_** Freddie Benson**!

"And we swear we go straight back to hating each otheras soon as it's over."

"Totally, and we never tell _anyone_" I think a secret like this could be kind of hard to keep…

"Never" I stated almost without thinking.

We just sat there and stared at each other for a few seconds. He looked like he was deep in thought, but I didn't have time for that!

"Well, lean" This was it. This was absolutely it. I was going to finally have my first kiss.

He leaned. Our lips connected, and I think I may have felt sparks. IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR _ME_ TO FEEL SPARKS WHILE I AM KISSING **FREDDIE BENSON**? Then it hit me. Yes, it is possible. Why? I love Freddie. I love him even more than even _I_ could ever know. I always thought I hated him, but could I have been wrong for all these years?

I wonder if Freddie feels sparks right now… AGH, HOW CAN I BE WONDERING THINGS LIKE THAT? That little voice came back inside my head, and it whispered "Sam, you love Freddie. Sam, you love Freddie." It kept whispering the same thing over and over again.

Our lips parted before I even realized how long it had been. Our first kiss had ended. Why am I saying "first kiss"? I should be saying "the kiss" because I'm almost certain it will _never _happen again! It was the longest ten seconds of my life, and I realized something. It wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

There was an awkward silence. And for some reason, it seemed fitting. Freddie appeared as though he was in some kind of trance. A trance, eh? I felt as though I was in a sort of trance, too. This could only mean one thing – Freddie had felt sparks, too.

"That was…" Freddie said, breaking the silence.

"Nice" I continued, truly for lack of a better word.

"Yeah, nice… um…" He couldn't figure out what to say, further proving that he was in a trance.

"Good, work." That came out sounding really weird. I'm pretty sure there was a dazed look on my face, and I think Freddie noticed it.

"Thanks, you too." He used a pretty flat tone with that statement. I turned to leave, but Freddie called out to me "Hey" I turned back around to face him, wondering what he wanted to say. "I hate you" His voice sounded as though it would better fit the phrase _I love you_.

"Hate you, too." My voice had pretty much the same tone as his. That's because in my mind, instead of saying _hate_, I said _love_.

I wonder if he loves me, too? TOO? THAT WOULD HAVE TO MEAN THAT I L-L-LOVE F-F-FREDDIE! Do I?

As I walked away, I realized something. All that guilt, had it been because of _love_? No, no, it couldn't have, but now, do _I_ love _Freddie_? And when the answer came to me, I smiled. Yes, yes I _do_ love Freddie! I finally agreed with that tiny voice inside my head. Why? The answer is simple.

I think I felt sparks.

**

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it! Please leave a review. Just to let everyone know, I allow anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have a FanFiction account, you can still leave a review! **

**A/N: I know during parts of this you were probably thinking: "Wow, this sounds a lot like chapter one" Then you went back and checked, and saw that it was almost the exact same words, but with the word "he" replacing the word she and vice versa. Yeah, well about that, I did that on purpose. I thought it really seemed fitting. But that's my opinion. If you have a different opinion, then that's your opinion, and not mine. It's as simple as that.**

**A/N: There **_**will**_** be more chapters. I'm thinking one somewhere in between the episodes of iKiss and iThink They Kissed, but that one won't follow any episodes. Then for sure there will be a chapter or two about iThink They Kissed. And maybe one or two chapters about iSaved Your Life. I might put an epilogue, but I will decide that when the time comes. So we are looking at about five chapters minimum and about eight chapters maximum. **


	3. The Phone Call

**iThink I Felt Sparks**

**A/N: This chapter doesn't actually follow an episode, but I thought there needed to be something in between the chapters about iKiss and the chapters about iThink They Kissed.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, adding me as a favorite author, adding this story to your alerts, and/or adding me to your alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish I did, though! But **_**most**_** of the ideas in this chapter come completely from my imagination, and not from iCarly.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Phone Call**

**(Sam's POV)**

Carly had invited me to the Groovy Smoothie, so I was on my way over. When I got there, Carly was already waiting for me. We went over to the counter and ordered our smoothies. T-Bo kept trying to get us to buy bagels, and we finally accepted, but then he said it would be an hour for the bagels. If they take an hour to make, why didn't he tell us that in the first place?

We were sitting at a table, almost finished with our smoothies, and it had only been ten minutes. It was just a few weeks after Freddie and I had shared our first kiss. For some reason, I've been having dreams about it every night since then. It's kind of creepy. But in an odd way, I like it.

"So, what's been going on in your life lately?" Of course Carly wants to know.

"Nothing, really" There was _way_ too much going on in my life that I couldn't tell Carly about. What would she say if I told her that **I **had _kissed _**Freddie**?

"Oh" She looked sad. I wonder why.

"Are you okay?" She didn't seem like it.

"No" she really didn't seem like she was in a good mood.

"Did something happen?"

"Well, there was this cute boy at school, and when I went over to talk to him, I said 'Hi!' and he said 'Hey' and then I said 'I think you're kinda cute' and then he said 'Really?' and then some girl came over and kissed him!" Whenever she talks about conversations she has with people, especially boys that she likes, she talks really fast.

"Aw" I really didn't know how to make her feel better. I really wish that I could get out of this conversation.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking when it happened!" She looked like she was getting more and more upset about it from just talking.

"I don't think talking is making you feel any better…" She really didn't seem like it!

"It's not." No surprise! I looked at my watch, and I noticed it had been twenty minutes. Agh! We still have to wait forty more minutes for the stupid bagels that we didn't even want.

My phone started ringing. The ring tone was Running Away by AM, and when I realized what that meant, I blushed. I hope that Carly didn't notice!

"Nice ring tone…" Carly commented.

I answered my phone. "Hello?" I already knew who it was.

"Hey" Freddie seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

"Why did you call?" It seemed out of nowhere.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I think he wants to talk about our kiss, but now is _really_ not a good time!

"About what?" I think I knew, but if it was something else, I didn't want to hang up on him.

"Oh, I think you may know…" I think so too, but I'm not going to say it out loud!

"What?" Freddie was starting to annoy me.

"Oh, just something that happened a few weeks ago." Yep, I was right!

"Uh, this may not be the best time to talk about that…" I wouldn't want Carly overhearing, and she already looked like she was intently listening to what I was saying.

"Why not?" He sounded sad all of a sudden.

"'Cause I'm at the Groovy Smoothie with Carly." I hope Carly doesn't ask about that. She shouldn't be eavesdropping anyway!

"Oh, then this isn't the best time to talk about it…" He seemed disappointed.

"I'll call you when I get home, okay?" I think it's a good idea, but I don't know what he thinks.

"Okay, sure, that's fine."

"Okay, I'll talk to you then. Bye." I waited for him to say something before I hung up the phone.

"Bye." I waited a second, and then I hung up my phone.

"Who was that?" Of course Carly wants to know.

"Oh, nobody." I am _not_ telling her it was Freddie!

"If it was nobody, you wouldn't talk for so long! Who was it?" Carly, come on, it's not you're business.

"You don't need to know!" When I said that, my voice was kind of higher than usual, and I don't know why.

"Come on, it sounded like a guy's voice. And you sounded happy to talk to whoever it was!" Seriously, Carly, you were eavesdropping, that's bad enough, now you ask questions about what little you don't know.

"Carly, I'm not going to tell you!" That's not the _only_ thing I won't tell her!

"Okay, but will you at least tell me why you changed your ring tone?" I had changed it, but just for Freddie… It used to be the song All The Right Moves by One Republic, that's what I still have for everyone else. I decided to pretend I hadn't changed it.

"What do you mean?" _I_ think it sounded pretty convincing.

"Well, I thought your ring tone was All The Right Moves… But when whoever that was called, I heard Running Away. Care to explain?" Carly, why do you need to know _everything_ about _everyone_?

"I don't know" I do know. When Freddie and I shared our first kiss, that song was playing, so why wouldn't I set it as his ring tone?

"See, if I call you, it will be Running Away" Carly said as she dialed my number. Ah, great! Now she'll see that I only have that ring tone for a specific person!

"No, you don't need to call!" It was too late, my phone started ringing. And because it was Carly calling me, it played All The Right Moves.

"Why didn't the ring tone for me change?" Carly, why do you ask all these questions?

"Um, 'cause I like that ring tone, too, so I set it for when you call…" I really hoped no one else would call!

"Oh." She closed her phone. When I looked at my watch, I noticed it had been almost an hour.

"HEY, T-BO! ARE THE BAGELS ALMOST DONE?" I hope they are! I _need_ to get out of here!

"Yeah, come up to the counter and get 'em"

"T-Bo is so weird" Carly whispered to me.

"I know." I whispered back.

We walked up to the counter and got our bagels. I started to leave, but Carly grabbed my arm.

"What?" Why did she grab my arm?

"Where are you going?" Carly, you really should learn to be less nosey.

"I have to go home." I need to call Freddie back, and I am _not_ doing that with Carly around!

"So you can call 'Mystery Guy' back?" Really, Carly? Mystery Guy?

"Maybe…" I am not going to tell her yes for sure, but I think she took the "maybe" as a "yes".

"Okay, I'll see you later." Wow she actually didn't ask questions!

"Bye!" I called as I walked towards the door.

I walked outside and decided I would get a taxi to take me home, I didn't feel like walking. A few minutes later, I was at my house. I walked inside, and my mom was screaming at the cat. Poor Frothy! My mom was saying something about that he needed to start working out. He's a cat! He can't work out!

I ran upstairs to my room, and I closed the door and locked it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I sat down on my bed. I dialed Freddie's number. He did something with his phone so that when you call him, instead of a dial tone, you hear the ring tone. And to my surprise, his ring tone was Running Away. I smiled when I heard that.

"Hey, Sam!" Yep, he set that ring tone for me, and for me **only**!

"Nice ring tone" I said with a slight chuckle.

"Recognize it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah… I set it as your ring tone on my phone, too! And when you called me, Carly noticed it, and she tried calling me, and it still had my other ring tone, the one that I have for everyone besides you…" I think Freddie was laughing, but he was trying to hold the phone away from himself so I wouldn't hear. "You know, I can hear you laughing!"

"Oh, sorry…" I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay. But why did you call earlier?" I knew, but I'm not going to start talking about it out of the blue!

"Do you not remember what happened a few weeks ago?" Oh, I remembered! That was one night I will _never_ forget!

"Yeah, I remember! I don't think I'll _ever_ forget!" Now I know why people get freaked out about their first kiss!

"I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Okay"

"Did you… Like it?" Like it? What's that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean 'Did I like it?'" That _had_ been a really weird question.

"You know… Agh, I don't know what I meant!" Okay, that's weird…

"Okay then…" Freddie is so weird at times!

"Hey, you know what; I think this conversation could be better finished face to face."

"Okay, where do you want to meet? I would _not_ suggest my house – Mom's telling the cat that he needs to start working out… It's pretty weird…"

"Hmm, I don't know, but you were just at the Groovy Smoothie, right, so that probably would be a bad place to go…" Well, yeah! What if Carly's still there?

"Yeah, and Carly stayed there, so she might even still be there!"

"Let's meet at Galini's Pie Shop." Wait a second; this isn't a **date**, is it?

"Okay, but… This isn't a _date_, is it?" He laughed.

"No! I mean, not if you don't want it to be…" Not if I don't want it to be? What the heck is that supposed to mean?

"'Not if I don't want it to be' what is that supposed to mean, Freddie?"

"I… Uh… Um… I… I don't really know…" I was laughing at the way he kept messing up what he was saying. "It's not funny!" Freddie shouted, although it was more like a playful kind of shouting.

"Yeah, it kind of is" I was still laughing.

"Okay fine… I guess it sort of is…" He started laughing, too.

"Okay, well if it's not a date, then I'll see you at Galini's Pie Shop in ten minutes."

"It's _not_ a date! I'll see you in ten."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone. As soon as I hung up, I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Ah, Freddie may not think so, but I _know_ that we have a date! And maybe that's not such a bad thing!

I smiled as I got up to leave. I slipped on my shoes and opened the door. As I walked down the stairs, I saw Frothy chewing on my mom's foot, and she was asleep on the couch, snoring as loud as ever. At least she isn't torturing Frothy any more! I got out of my house as fast as I could. I called a taxi and said I needed to go to Galini's Pie Shop.

I got in the taxi, and when I was about halfway there, my phone started ringing, and when I looked at the Caller ID, I saw that it was Carly. What did she want?

"Hey Carly, what's up?" I tried not to sound like I wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"I just wanted to call you to let you know that I'm going to go to Galini's Pie Shop with Wendy and I was wondering if you wanted to come." My jaw dropped and the phone fell from my hand, and when it hit the floor, it closed. Ah, great, I just hung up on Carly!

**

* * *

A/N: There was chapter three! A bit of a cliffhanger there at the end! The only way you can find out what happens is to wait until I post the next chapter! It should be posted by Friday or Saturday at the latest. Please leave a review for this chapter. Oh, and I might decide to have Sam and Freddie's "date" somewhere else, or I might not. But if I do, I need an idea of where they can go, preferably something mentioned on the show. Not the Groovy Smoothie, though, because it would just be too weird for me to write, because Sam was just there.**


	4. The Park

**iThink I Felt Sparks**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, adding me as a favorite author, adding this story to your alerts, and/or adding me to your alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish I did, though! But **_**most**_** of the ideas in this chapter come completely from my imagination, and not from iCarly.**

* * *

**Chapter four: The Park **

**(Sam's POV)**

I stared at my phone for a second, and then picked it up. Who should I call first? I'm supposed to meet Freddie in three minutes, and I just hung up on Carly. I don't think Freddie and I can talk about _anything_ while Carly is there. I guess I'll call Freddie, if I don't call him, he might show up and be there alone when Carly shows up. Carly can just call me back if she wants to talk.

I dialed Freddie's number, and waited for him to answer. I actually liked listening to that ring tone; it made me remember our first kiss.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" Okay, Freddie seemed to be in a good mood, and I didn't want to ruin that, but I knew I had to.

"CARLY IS ON HER WAY TO GALINI'S PIE SHOP!" I think the taxi driver was annoyed by the fact that I yelled, because he was mumbling something that I couldn't understand, and I'm pretty sure I didn't want to.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, Carly just called me and said she was going to Galini's Pie Shop with Wendy and she wanted to know if I wanted to come!" I was freaking out, and I think Freddie could sense that from my voice.

"What did you tell her?" He sounded worried.

"Nothing! I was in such a state of shock that I dropped my phone, and when it hit the ground, it closed!" I still don't know what I'm going to tell Carly.

"So basically, what you are saying is that you _hung up_ on Carly!" Yep! I hung up on Carly. Maybe not on purpose, but I did hang up on her.

"Well, yeah, but not on purpose." It _was_ true!

"Did you call her back?"

"No…" I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Well, I guess we should probably meet somewhere else?" No, duh!

"Yeah…" I don't know where though. T-Bo would be asking all sorts of weird questions if we went to the Groovy Smoothie, it's only been an hour or so since I left!

"How about we just meet at the park or something like that?" Hmm, a walk in the park… Freddie, are you _sure_ you don't think this is a date? I decided to tease him about it.

"Hmm, a walk in the park, eh? That sounds like it will be a fun _date_!" I made sure to emphasize the word date.

"It _isn't_ a date! Unless… you want it to be one…" I wish I could have seen the look on his face, he was probably bright red!

"Okay… I'll meet you at the park, how about in five minutes?"

"Sure, see you then, I've got to call a taxi… Oh wait there's one here, let me see if I can get the guy to stop."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone. That was the moment when I realized exactly _which_ taxi he saw. I glanced out the window, and sure enough, there he was, and his face was still pretty red. I rolled the window down. He was waving at the taxi and screaming "TAXI! TAXI!" Freddie, you are such a dork!

"Hey, do you mind if I pick this guy up?" The taxi driver was turned around, but he was still driving, what an idiot!

"Sure, go ahead, but watch where you're driving!" I do _NOT_ want to be in a car crash!

He pulled over, and I quickly rolled the window up. I had been sitting in the middle seat in the back, so I moved over. Freddie opened the door, and I was looking out the window, hoping he wouldn't notice me right away.

"Hey, I need to go to…" he glanced over at me. "SAM?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where Sam is." The taxi driver was being sarcastic.

"Hey" I quietly said.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me you were in a taxi that was coming down the same street that I was walking down?" Um, let's see, I wasn't looking out the window?

"I didn't see you… And why is your face all red?" That just made him blush harder, and I started laughing.

"So I take it you two know each other?" This taxi driver couldn't be more annoying!

"Yeah, now will you just take us to the park?" Freddie sounded annoyed.

"Well thank you, for telling me where you want to go!" At that Freddie blushed more, realizing he just got mad because the taxi driver didn't know where to take us to. Hmm, I wonder how red his face can turn; I think I'm going to find out!

"So, are you ready for our _date_?" I asked with a smirk. Freddie was trying to hide his face, and it wasn't working!

"Do you _want_ it to be a date? You keep saying it is one…" He returned my smirk, and I think I blushed a little.

"Umm… I don't know, maybe…" I looked toward the floor. I could hear the taxi driver laughing, but he quickly stopped. I probably would have punched him if he hadn't.

"Okay, then if that's what you want, that's how it will be." He was looking out the window, probably because his face was so red.

"So, it _is_ a date?" I smiled at him as he turned towards me; his face was as red as my jacket! I laughed upon seeing him.

"_What_ is _so_ funny?" Like he didn't know! If his face was _that_ red, he would _have_ to know it!

"Do you have _any_ idea how red your face is?" I couldn't stop laughing. I really tried to, but I just couldn't!

"Um, no, not really…" His face kept getting redder.

"Wait, let me see something…" I said as I held my jacket sleeve up to his face. "Your face is a brighter shade of red than my jacket!"

"You're kidding, right?" His face was bright red, but it wasn't getting any brighter, because I think he couldn't get any redder.

"Nope, but I'm thinking you might want to do something to make it less red!" If people saw him, who knows what they would think had happened!

My phone started ringing. I groaned as I looked at the Caller ID; it was Carly. I did _not_ feel like talking to her.

"Hello?" I tried to sound like I wanted to talk, even though I didn't.

"Hey, why did you hang up on me?" She sounded hurt.

"Um, my mom was screaming at the cat, then he ran past me, and my mom was chasing him, she ran into me, and I dropped the phone and it closed…" I think Freddie was laughing, because he was covering his mouth. He better not say anything, or else I'll get thousands of questions from Carly!

"Weird, because I didn't hear your mom screaming…" How am I supposed to get out of this?

"Yeah, well, um…" Before I could say much of anything, Freddie started laughing. I glared at him, and he instantly stopped, but it was too late; Carly had heard.

"Sam, who was that?" Carly _needs_ to learn to mind her own business!

"What do you mean?" I am _not _telling _her_ that _I _am on a _date_ with _Freddie_!

"There was someone laughing, and it wasn't you. It sounded almost like it was a guy and…" She paused for a few seconds "YOU'RE ON A _DATE_ WITH THAT GUY WHO CALLED YOU WHEN WE WERE AT THE GROOVY SMOOTHIE!" It was true, but should I tell Carly? I am _not_ going to tell her that it's Freddie, that's for sure!

"Okay, yeah, I am" DID I JUST TELL HER THAT I WAS ON A DATE? I glanced toward Freddie, and saw that his eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"Oh, well, I was going to invite you to come to Galini's Pie Shop, but since you're on a date, I guess you can't come…" No, duh, Carly!

"Yeah, well I have to go…" We were within view of the park now.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later, bye!"

"Bye!" I closed my phone and slammed my head against the back of the seat, which actually hurt a little more that I thought it would have. "Ouch!" I glanced to my side and noticed that Freddie was still sitting there in shock.

"That was Carly, right?" He was staring straight ahead.

"Yep." I sighed.

"And you told her that _we_ were on a date?" Not exactly…

"Well, I said I was on a date, I just didn't say who it was with…" He sighed as the taxi came to a stop.

"Well that's good." We got out of the taxi. We walked toward the park as the taxi driver left. I'm glad we were no longer in that taxi, that driver was really starting to annoy me, and I'm pretty sure he was eavesdropping. I saw a bench, and it was kind of hard to see, because there was a big tree in the way.

"Hey, why don't we go sit over there on that bench?" I asked as I pointed towards it. "That big tree is in front of it, so if people we know are walking by, they won't see us – together." I said that last part kind of quietly.

"Sure, why not?" We walked over to the bench, and sat down.

"So why did we meet up? I forgot." I hadn't forgotten, but I'm not going to say something about it out of nowhere.

"Oh, just to talk about something that happened a few weeks ago… I hope you remember what it was!" Freddie, why would I forget my first kiss?

"How would I forget something like _that_?" I really don't think that would be possible, unless I had amnesia!

"I don't know, but I really want to talk about it." He looked deeply into my eyes. I started to melt under his gaze.

"Okay…" My voice was really quiet, and I knew _exactly_ what he was going to say.

"Did you…" I decided to cut him off.

"Did I like it?" The smile that formed on his face confirmed that he was going to say exactly what I had thought. "Yes, yes Freddie, I did like it." I said as I smiled.

"Good" he said, using the same tone he had used the night we had kissed.

"Did _you_ like it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…" The tone he used told me his answer was yes. I wanted so badly to kiss him again, but I wasn't about to, who knows how Freddie would react!

We sat there, just gazing into each other's eyes, I don't know why, but it just felt, I don't know… right.

All of a sudden, I felt Freddie's face coming closer to mine, our lips were centimeters apart.

Out of nowhere, someone screamed "WATCH OUT!" We ignored it, and we were about to kiss, but a football suddenly flew towards us, and we backed away from each other, afraid that someone was coming. Freddie's face was bright red, and I'm sure mine was, too. Someone ran towards us and I think he noticed how red our faces were, because he said "Whoa, um, I'm… sorry." _His_ face was starting to turn red.

He ran past us, grabbed the football, and ran the way he had come from. Freddie and I were just glancing around. I was really embarrassed. Apparently that guy had been, too, or else his face wouldn't have been turning red.

"Well, um…" I think Freddie wanted to talk, but he just couldn't find the right words.

"Yeah, uh, well that was um…" I had trouble talking, too.

"Uh, interesting, I guess…" Sure, that's a way to describe it, I guess.

"Yeah…" I stared at a ladybug that was crawling around on the ground. I can't believe I was so close to kissing Freddie – again. It was all that stupid football-guy's fault that I didn't get to. I don't know who he was, but if I ever saw him again, he was going down – HARD!

**

* * *

A/N: Chapter four, epic, right? They almost kissed. But "football-guy" came around and ruined the moment. Please revew!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had a HUGE writers block.**

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be fun – for me to write, **_**and**_** for you to read! :)**


	5. The Ride Home

**iThink I Felt Sparks**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, adding me as a favorite author, adding this story to your alerts, and/or adding me to your alerts!**

**A/N: This chapter is going to be really fun for me to write, **_**and**_** for you to read! While I had my writer's block during the last chapter, I was trying to work around it, and I came up with a few GREAT ideas for this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish I did, though! But **_**most**_** of the ideas in this chapter come completely from my imagination, and not from iCarly.**

**

* * *

Chapter five: The Ride Home**

**(Sam's POV)**

About an hour had passed since the guy with the football had ruined what could have been the perfect kiss. Freddie and I had gotten over the awkwardness of the moment and were just talking about random things, nothing truly important.

We talked for hours, and we didn't realize how late it was until we saw that the sun had set. I had no idea that I could talk to Freddie for so long. I didn't realize just how tired I was until that moment. I had woken up at six in the morning, thanks to my "wonderful" mother who likes to scream at cats who don't wear pants…

"It's getting late." Freddie sounded just as tired as I was. His psycho mother probably woke him up before the sun rose.

"Yeah" As I said that, I couldn't help but yawn.

"I'll call a taxi to pick us up" he said as he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

Two minutes later, a taxi came by and we got in. Freddie sat in the middle, and I sat on the side behind the passenger seat. The driver was thankfully not the same one who took us to the park.

I was really tired, and I could barely keep my eyes open. I was starting to fall asleep. I had to keep my eyes open, at least until I was home.

I couldn't. As hard as I tried, I couldn't. And as I fell asleep, I rested my head on Freddie's shoulder.

**-Freddie's POV-**

Sam had fallen asleep on my shoulder only a few seconds after we had gotten inside the taxi. She seemed so peaceful when she slept. How could someone who is so aggressive toward others seem so peaceful when they sleep?

And why did she rest her head on my shoulder? It felt nice, though, having her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her, and although she was sleeping, a smile formed on her face. I smiled, too. Nothing could make this moment more perfect.

I sat there in silence, without moving at all. I just sat there with my arm wrapped around Sam; and with Sam asleep and leaning on my shoulder. I never wanted that moment to end.

The taxi turned onto Sam's street, and we slowly got closer to her house. As the taxi stopped, I gently nudged Sam to wake her up.

**-Sam's POV-**

My eyes popped open as I felt Freddie nudge me. I felt like my head was resting on something. I looked, and I saw that I had fallen asleep with my head on Freddie's shoulder. I also noticed that he had wrapped his arm around me.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." We had already gotten to my house.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, and I was about to get out of the taxi. I opened the door, and then I did something crazy, and I did it almost without thinking.

I leaned over, and I kissed Freddie on the cheek.

I then left the taxi, waved goodbye to Freddie, and proceeded to walk up to my house. I went inside, walked up to my room, and flopped down on my bed.

Seconds later, I had fallen asleep. I started having the weirdest dream, but it seemed a little familiar, why?

_I was sitting on a bench, in the park. It was too dark to see anything. Out of nowhere, I heard a voice. "WATCH OUT!" Not knowing what it meant, I sat there, until a football nearly hit me in the face. A guy came by to get the football._

_He saw me, and he stuttered "Whoa, um, I'm… sorry" His face turned red._

I suddenly woke up from my crazy dream. The guy who had thrown the football toward me in the dream had looked just like the guy who had thrown the football toward me and Freddie – just as we were about to kiss.

That same guy with the short black hair and the green eyes. He was really tall. I don't think I could forget what he looked like to save my life. And that was a good thing. For me. For him, not so much. For him, it meant I was going to get him. The next time I saw him, I was going to get him. He better not have a twin brother. Otherwise, he might be the one who receives my wrath. It wouldn't be my fault; it was that guy's fault. Whatever his name was, it was his fault. I then remembered something. On the back of his shirt, there was a faded name. I couldn't tell if it said Evan, like a first name, or Evans, like a last name. Who cares? He's going down either way!

I realized I was sitting on my bed, and I had never bothered to change into my pajamas. Just as I was going to, I fell back asleep.

_I was sitting in a taxi, almost asleep I rested my head on something, I couldn't tell what it was, all I could tell was that it was something. As I fell asleep, I felt something wrap gently around me, and I smiled. I then fell asleep. I didn't dream about anything, it was just pure blackness._

_Out of nowhere, I felt myself being nudged. And then a sweet, melodic voice rang through the air "Wake up, sleepyhead." I suddenly came to my senses. I looked around, and noticed that I had my head on someone's shoulder, and their arm was wrapped around me. I was about to run up to my house, when out of nowhere, I suddenly felt a sudden force pull me back towards the taxi. I leaned over to whoever it was that I had been with, and I kissed him on the cheek._

_In that moment, I realized who he was. He was Freddie. I lightly blushed as I ran toward my house, after waving goodbye._

It was then that I suddenly awakened by the ringing of my phone. I looked at my alarm clock. It was almost one in the morning! Who would be calling at this time?

I was about to ignore it, when I recognized the ring tone. Running Away by AM. It was Freddie.

I ran across my room, grabbed my phone out of my jacket pocket and was about to answer it, but it stopped ringing.

"NO!" I screamed before I realized I was the only one awake. Even Frothy was asleep.

I sat down on my bed and sighed. I had just missed a call from Freddie. The person I had been dreaming about. Why was I dreaming about Freddie? I was overwhelmed by all that was going on. My phone made a noise, signaling that I had just received a voicemail message.

I pressed the button to go to my voicemail, and I listened.

I had just that one new voicemail. The one from Freddie.

"Hey, Sam, it's me, Freddie. Listen, I know it's like one in the morning, but if you get this message anytime soon, will you please call me back? I have something that I really need to tell you. It's really important." It better be important! I don't know where that dream was taking me to, but it was probably something really good.

I left voicemail and decided to text Freddie to make sure he was still up. He probably was, but I was going to make sure

To: Freddie

From: Sam

R u still up?

I waited for a second, and then my phone buzzed, signaling that I had a new text message. I opened it.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Yeah. I'm going 2 call u, just wait a second.

And at that, my phone began to ring. I answered it, and decided to sound more tired than I was.

"Hello?" I said with a fake yawn. I think it was too fake, because Freddie laughed.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He was still laughing lightly.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" I just wanted to go back to bed.

"Remember when we had our first kiss?" We just talked about it, of course I remember!

"Yeah, what about it? We just talked about it!" There seriously couldn't be more that had to be said.

It was what he said next that made me gasp.

"I think I felt sparks."

**

* * *

A/N: And that, my friends, was chapter five. I had fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Just click right here!**

**|  
V**


	6. Squash Ruins Lives

**iThink I Felt Sparks**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, adding me as a favorite author, adding this story to your alerts, and/or adding me to your alerts!**

**A/N: I realize Sam and Freddie may have seemed OOC for the past few chapters. I kind of had to do that a little to make the chapters work the way I wanted them to. It's like in iHate Sam's Boyfriend when Spencer was telling Carly and Freddie about the "honeymoon phase" of a relationship. If that were the case, they really wouldn't be like themselves.**

**A/N: I have **_**nothing**_** against squash, the title just fits this chapter, you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish I did, though! I also do not own the Snuggie Company, however I own one Snuggie – it's green!**

**

* * *

Chapter six: Squash Ruins Lives**

**(Sam's POV)**

"Freddie! Come on! iCarly starts in five minutes!" I was pounding on his door. I don't know why Carly sent _me _to get him, but I was kind of glad. It gave me more time to be with my boyfriend.

Yeah, that's right, I'm dating the dork. In total secrecy though. From Carly. And from the people at school… I think only three people know! My mom is one person, although she could care less about who I date. Freddie's mom knows. Yeah, there's actually a funny story about that…

-Flashback-

_It was just a few weeks ago._

_Freddie's mom was working late one night, so we were in his apartment, watching a movie. He had his arm wrapped around me, and I had my head resting on his shoulder. His mom started opening the door, but we thought that the noise was coming from the movie. She walked in, and because the lights were turned off, she couldn't tell that I was there at first. I think she thought it was just Freddie watching a movie._

"_Freddie, I stopped at the grocery store on my way home from work. Come help me put the groceries away."_

_Freddie and I froze. If either of us moved at all, his psycho mother might have noticed that I was there._

"_Uh, just a minute mom…" Freddie sounded terrified, and I knew that I was. What would Mrs. Benson think if she knew that __**I**__ was Freddie's girlfriend?_

"_Okay, here, I'll turn on a light." Aw, great! Now she'll see us._

_Before we could do anything, she tuned on the light, looked at us, and screamed. I was still scared, but I figured since she had already seen us, there was no use in running out of the room, so I stayed right next to Freddie._

"_Hey, mom, I forgot to tell you: I have a girlfriend…" Freddie was trying to make a joke out of the moment, which actually eased the tension. I held my breath, waiting to see what his mom's response would be._

"_WHAT?" Yeah, she didn't seem too happy… I was too petrified to say a word._

"_Yeah, so, uh, Sam is my girlfriend!" He sounded like he couldn't take much more of this, and I knew I had to do something._

_I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out._

"_WHEN DID __**THAT**__ HAPPEN?" I decided that if I didn't do something then, something REALLY bad was bound to happen._

"_Um, uh, just last month…" I stated very matter-of-factly. _

_We had been dating since the day after Freddie had gone on a date with Melanie. He found out that Melanie was real that day. The only reason he had gone on a date with her in the first place was because he had thought she was me. When he told me that, I blushed. And that was when he asked me to be his girlfriend. And of course I accepted, I mean seriously, why wouldn't I?_

_Mrs. Benson was hyperventilating. I thought it was kind of funny, but it was NOT the time to be laughing! She ran into the kitchen, got a glass of water, and drank it within ten seconds._

"_Why?" She was starting to calm down._

"_Because we're in love" Freddie and I said simultaneously. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me._

_Mrs. Benson sat in chair, and turned the TV off, no one was watching the movie anymore._

"_But I thought you two hated each other." She looked totally confused._

"_I have a funny way of showing people that I like them…" It was true._

_Mrs. Benson smiled and then she said something that only a NORMAL parent would say._

"_Okay, I'm going to go to the store, you two can stay here." My eyes widened in surprise. Had Mrs. Benson just given __**us**__ permission to __**date**__?_

-End Flashback-

Only one other person knows, and that is Spencer. He had walked down to the lobby, and found Freddie kissing my forehead. He actually took the concept better than I would have thought. Thankfully he knows not to tell Carly!

Freddie finally came to the door. He saw me, and gave me a quick kiss.

"Come on, Carly is waiting for us to do the show." It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with Freddie; it was just that Carly might be suspicious. Carly is the one person that we don't plan on telling for a long, _long_ time, if ever!

We ran into Carly's apartment, up the stairs and into the iCarly studio. Carly was pacing back and forth.

"What took so long?" I actually didn't know.

"I was watching a show on the Tech Channel…" That's my dork! He's always watching that channel when I go over to his house. Why, I may never know, that channel has the _most boring _shows on the planet!

"Okay, we don't want to be bored with you dorky tech stuff" I hated the fact that I still has to pretend I didn't like him, just to keep our relationship a secret.

"Sam, you don't need to make fun of Freddie!" Yeah, um, Carly, about that; I ONLY SAID THAT TO KEEP OUR RELATIONSHIP A SECRET FROM _YOU_!

"Fine" I sighed. I still had to pretend like I truly hated him.

We got in front of the camera, and Freddie counted down from five.

"In five, four, three, two!" He pointed towards us.

"I'm Sam!" I shouted.

"And I'm Carly!" Carly said to the camera.

"And this is iCarly!" We both exclaimed together.

We did a couple iCarly segments, and then came back on to the screen, laughing.

"Okay!" Carly shouted

"Next on iCarly…" I continued.

"We wanna show you guys an awesome new product for sale!"

"You've all seen that stupid commercial for that crazy blanket with the sleeves, right?"

"Well we've found something even crazier and stupider!"

"And we don't mean Freddie!" I don't think Freddie is stupid, but I do think he is crazy – crazy cute that is! "Right up there, look!"

The TV monitor swung out and a video that we had made played. You've heard of Snuggies, right? Well, we thought of something similar to them, and we called it The Sack. There are only five in the entire world, and there isn't going to be more, so don't try to buy one!

Mine is red, Freddie's is blue, Spencer's is green, and Carly's is yellow. We don't actually use them, at least Freddie and I don't, who knows if Carly and Spencer do! I'm starting to think Spencer probably does…

Oh yeah, the fifth one. It's a Pet-Sack, and it's blue. I gave it to Frothy, and he destroyed it. So there are really only four left… That aren't shredded… No more un-shredded Pet-Sacks…

"Alright now lately at iCarly, we've been thinking about…" Carly started

"SQUASH!" We screamed together.

"See, kids don't eat enough vegetables nowadays," Carly shook her head.

"So we're gonna set a good example!" I said with a smile.

"Watch this!" Carly said, reaching for a squash.

We both grabbed a squash and to a big bite out of it. As soon as I took a bite of the squash, I felt an intense pain for a few seconds. Then I realized that a tooth had fallen out. Aw, great! This is only going to turn out badly…

"Ow!" It really did hurt.

"What happened?" I lost a tooth, but I'm not going to say that!

"I dunno" I pulled the tooth out of my mouth.  
"Oh my God, you lost a tooth!" Carly's eyes were wide.

"See what you get for eating vegetables!" I said as I held my tooth up to the camera.

Carly stared at me for a few seconds, and then she said "Um, we're going to end iCarly a little early tonight…" She was nervously smiling the whole time.

"So, uh, watch iCarly next week!" I said, my mouth still in extreme pain.

Freddie turned the camera off, and set it down. He looked at me and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I glanced toward the floor. He knew I wasn't okay. I wanted so badly to just run over and hug him. But Carly was there, so I couldn't.

"I'm gonna go find Spencer…" Carly looked like she wasn't genuinely worried, but she just wanted to do something about it. She walked downstairs, and I ran across the room to Freddie.

"You aren't okay, are you?" I wasn't. It still hurt, a lot.

"It hurts a lot!" He pulled me into a hug, and I started to cry, because I knew he wouldn't care if I did. He just hugged me tighter.

"We should probably go downstairs soon; Carly is going to wonder what is taking us so long." He didn't sound like he wanted to, but we both knew we had to.

"Do we have to?" I looked at him with a puppy-dog face. I knew it wouldn't work, but I thought I would at least try.

"Or we could stand here like this until Carly comes up to find us. Then she will see us hugging, and she might think something suspicious is going on, because the last time we hugged in front of her, you gave me a wedgie." I laughed as I remembered that. "Which do you choose?"

"I guess we should go down there," I sighed.

"Come on" He gave me a kiss on the forehead, and we got in the elevator to go downstairs to Carly's living room.

We got downstairs, and I realized that I was really hungry. I went over to Carly's fridge, and found nothing I wanted to eat. I was about to close the fridge and complain to Carly about them having no food, and then I saw an ear of corn. I knew I shouldn't be eating things like that right after losing a tooth, but I was SO HUNGRY. I grabbed the corn and sat down in a chair.

I started to eat the corn. It hurt so bad to be eating it, but it tasted so good! Freddie and Carly were sitting at the kitchen counter, looking at me.

Carly had a look on her face that told me she wanted me to stop, just so nothing more would happen. Freddie looked like he actually was genuinely worried. Of course he's worried, he's my boyfriend!

"OWWW!" I screamed as I ate the corn.

"STOP THAT!" Carly yelled.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" I yelled back.

"But you just had a tooth fall out." Freddie looked as worried as ever. Carly looked like she was just starting to get mad.

"You can't be eating corn on the cob!" Carly didn't look like she was truly worried a whole lot, at least not as much as Freddie!

"Aw, what's the big chiz, it's normal for teeth to fall out!" Well, not permanent teeth…

"Yeah, when you're five!" Carly looked like she just thought it was funny now.

"Or _ninety_!" Freddie was trying to be funny, and it actually worked because he still looked like he cared, unlike Carly!

"How long's it been since you went to a dentist?" I think it was when I was three…

"I dunno, two, twelve years." I stated pretty matter-of-factly.

"What?" Carly shrieked.

"_Years_?" Freddie widened his eyes.

"You're supposed to go every six months." Carly said.

"Yeah, I'll add that to my list of things that'll never happen!" I stated in a joking tone. I took another bite of the corn, and I screamed again. I don't know why I kept eating it.

Spencer came out of the hallway, holding two shirts.

"Hey you guys!" Freddie and Carly turned their heads. "Which one of these shirts do you think I should wear tomorrow?"

"To where?" Carly asked.

"Prison," he said as though it were no big deal.

"_Prison_?" Freddie had to be curious as to why Spencer was going to prison.

"Oh my God, what did you download?" Carly sounded so serious.

"Nothing," he looked like he went deep into thought, "Yeah, nothing." He smiled. "That's not why I'm going to prison."

"Then why?" Carly asked him.

"To teach art! I volunteered for this program where people help prisoners learn valuable skills, so when they get out, they won't have to go back to a life of crime."

"Sure, why would a dude rob a bank when he could make a robot out of soda bottles?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, is she eating my corn? That was the last piece of corn!" Spencer looked like he would seriously eat it if I stopped, even though I had already eaten most of it.

"No!" Carly said as she took the corn from me and gave it to Spencer. "But she _is_ going to see a dentist!"

Spencer looked at the corn, and then asked, "Hey, what's on this corn, barbeque sauce?"

"Sam's blood." Freddie said with a smirk.

Spencer shrieked and threw the corn behind him.

I laughed and said, "I gotta go" Freddie and I _were_ going to go on a date, but I don't know what we're going to do now, because my mouth still hurt a lot.

"Yeah, I should probably get home, too, my mom thinks I'm coming back right after the show," Freddie lied. His mom knew we were going on a date. I decided that now would be the perfect time to "make fun" of Freddie.

"Does Freddie miss his Mommy?" I asked in a very mocking tone.

"Sam, you don't need to be mean to Freddie!" Carly said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I have to go. Bye!" I said as I walked towards the door. Freddie left, too.

As soon as the door closed behind us, he turned to me, and he asked, "Well, I know you just lost a tooth and all, but are you still up to our date?" He smiled at me.

"Well, maybe we should have our date somewhere _besides_ the Cheesecake Warehouse!" Freddie had made reservations, but who said you can't cancel them?

"Yeah, here, let's go inside my apartment while I call and cancel the reservations."

We walked into Freddie's apartment and I sat down on the couch, Freddie pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number for the Cheesecake Warehouse. There was just one question left.

Where were we going to go for our date?

**

* * *

A/N: There was chapter six! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review!**

**A/N: Okay, yeah squash is a small part of this chapter, but if you've seen iThink They Kissed, you'll know what a big effect it has!**

**A/N: Where do **_**you**_** think they should go for their date? Either leave a review and let me know, or private message me with your idea of where they should go. I **_**might**_** just end up putting **_**your**_** idea in the story!**

**A/N: I might not be able to post until August 8****th**** or later, because I am going to be at BLFAC. If you think you know what BLFAC stands for, private message me, and if you get it right, I will mention you're name in one of the next few chapters, in a good way! :)**


	7. Sam's Wrath

**iThink I Felt Sparks**

**A/N: I am so unbelievably sorry for not updating since July! DX Just to prove how sorry I am, I'll say it eight times, 'cause that's the Seddie number! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Don't believe me yet? I'll say it 239 more times – That's a Seddie related number! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I think that's 239 times… I hope it is! If it's not though, don't shoot! XD**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, adding me as a favorite author, adding this story to your alerts, and/or adding me to your alerts, even through my time of no updates!**

**A/N: I kind of share the same opinion with Sam about the Rainbow Pop Factory… But I don't have a better idea… XD**

**A/N Also thanks to randomness 101-Fanfic Freak for betaing for me! (Yes, randomness 101-Fanfic Freak/Andrea added this A/N but I wanted to be recognized XD) (Don't worry, I was gonna recognize ya anyway :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish I did, though! I also do not own the idea of the Rainbow Pop Factory (don't ask), my friend sk84life99 came up with the idea. It is**_**not**_**a real place… Thank God.**

**

* * *

Chapter seven: Sam's Wrath**

**(Sam's POV)**

"So we were sitting there, and then the waiter dude came up, and we recognized him! He was the exact same guy who had ruined what could have been the perfect second kiss!" I shouted into my phone.

I drifted back into the events of this evening.

-Flashback-

"_It still hurts!" I complained. Freddie and I had been sitting in his apartment for almost half an hour, trying to think of something to do. This whole time, I had been complaining about my mouth hurting, and I think I was starting to annoy Freddie, which really was not my goal. Why would I want to annoy my boyfriend for half an hour? Well, he_is _Freddie…_

"_Sam, saying that it hurts isn't going to make it hurt any less!" Freddie rolled his eyes and turned back towards his laptop, he was looking for somewhere we could go for our date._

"_But it hurts!" I knew complaining would do nothing, but I had nothing better to do._

"_Hey, look, here's somewhere. It's called the Rainbow Pop Factory," Freddie said._

"_You're joking, right, there's no such thing." I really don't think there could be such a thing._

"_It's real, alright, come and see for yourself." I looked at his laptop screen, and sure enough, there it was, in big blue lettering:_Rainbow Pop Factory_. I seriously couldn't believe my eyes._

"_Click on it. It's probably fake anyway." I rolled my eyes._

"_Okay, but remember, it's better than nothing!" Freddie seemed like he actually wanted to go to this place if it was real; that was starting to make me worry. That really did_not _seem like something Freddie would enjoy, but I guess you should never judge a book by its cover. Aw, come on! His weird sayings are rubbing off on me._

"_We could just stay here, or we could go to my house. I think my mom's on a date with some weirdo, so she would be gone." I don't know about this Rainbow Pop Factory thing… It's pretty odd._

"_Aw, come on, this'll be fun!" Freddie pushed. Are you serious, Freddie? Fun?_

"_Fun?" I raised my eyebrows._

"_Yeah look here," he said, pointing towards the screen. Yep, the Rainbow Pop Factory was real._

_This should be fun… Or not… Probably not… Yeah, it won't be…_

"_You're not serious, are you?" I asked him with a worried look on my face._

"_Yes I am; we should go here!" he said with an idiotic grin on his face._

"_Fine," I sighed. I didn't feel like arguing. My mouth still hurt too much._

"_It's gonna be fun, trust me!" Freddie said with a smirk._

"_What happens if it isn't fun?" I asked, challenging what Freddie had just said._

"_Um, I guess we come back here," he sighed._

"_Okay," I said, rolling my eyes._

"_I'll go call a taxi," he said, getting up from the couch and walking over to his phone, which was on the counter in the kitchen._

_I turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. There was absolutely nothing good on. Not even on the Mexican Dessert Channel! They were showing one of those boring hour-long infomercials._

_Nearly forty-five minutes later, we were sitting at a table inside the Rainbow Pop Factory. It was pretty weird._

_But it also reminded me of the Groovy Smoothie in a way. Except for the fact that nobody that I know is ever going to come here. It's like half an hour away from the main part of Seattle! And the name kinda turns people my age away… The average fifteen-year-old doesn't go to a place with 'rainbow' in its name while on a date._

"_When does this become fun?" I asked. We had been sitting at this table for ten minutes, and no one had come to take our order. Yeah, that's right; they actually have people going around to take orders. And all they sell is pop. Nothing else._

"_It's not that bad," Freddie sighed._

"_Really? The person who seems closest to our age that is here looks like she's_nine_!" I said, rolling my eyes._

"_I don't think it matters," he said with a slightly hurt look on his face._

"_Okay, fine." I replied, shaking my head slightly with a grin on my face._

"_Hello, I'm Evan, and I'll be you're server tonight," a tall guy with black hair just past his ears and green eyes said as he walked up to our table._

_Wait. He looks familiar. Why does he look familiar?_

_Then I remembered._

_He was the guy who had ruined what could have been the perfect second kiss._

_I glanced toward Freddie, and from the look on his face, I knew that he recognized this guy._

_And I also remembered something–I had told myself that I would get revenge on this guy!_

_How?_

_Well, we are at a place that sells nothing but pop… And pop is sticky…_

_Ah ha! I'll get pop all over him. Yeah, lame revenge, I know, but whatever._

_How am I gonna do this though?_

_I know…_

_I'll say that I'm going to the bathroom, then walk over there and hide, and when I see this Evan guy coming by with pop - Well that is assuming he carries it around to people's tables, which I_think_he does – and then I'll trip him! Yeah, not the best revenge, but I didn't feel like doing much tonight, my mouth still hurt a lot!_

-Flashback End-

"Hello? Sam? SAM?" The voice on the other end of the phone made me snap back to reality.

"Oh, sorry…" I quietly replied.

"Are you gonna continue your story?" She sounds impatient…

"Oh, yeah," I paused, trying to remember where I had left off, "And then we both ordered root beers, and when the Evan dude left, I hid. As he was coming back, I tripped him! And then we got kicked out…" I finished.

"Wow, Sam…" Was the only response I got.

There was an awkward silence.

"Just remember, don't tell _anyone_ that I'm dating the little nub!" I warned her.

"I won't!" she promised. "But I still think it's _so cute_!" she squealed.

"Ugh, that's _exactly_what I figured you'd say!" I complained.

"So?" she asked.

"I can't believe we're sisters…" I teased her.

"Neither can I!" Melanie squeaked.

I had decided to tell Melanie, only because I needed to vent to someone about tonight's events… And God knows my mom would fall asleep halfway through the story! And there's no way we're telling Freddie's mom! And Carly would _definitely_ hear if I was telling Spencer! So only one person came to my mind–Melanie.

I heard my mom screaming, then Frothy hissing _really_ loudly.

"Hey, Melanie, I gotta go, Mom's screaming at Frothy again," I sighed.

"Okay, talk to ya later," she said.

"Bye."

"Toodles."

I hung up my phone.

God, she is too girly! _Toodles_? Who says that? Not even _Carly_ is that girly!

I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"For the hundredth time! You need to start working out!" My mom screamed at Frothy. She's been telling him to work out for almost a year now. Will she ever learn?

Frothy hissed angrily and ran towards me, trying to hide behind my feet.

"Mom, I've told you a gazillion times, he's a _cat_! He _can't_ work out!" I yelled. I am really getting tired of her yelling at him all day long. It's so annoying!

I decided to spend the night at Carly's, I guess I might as well, she's taking me to the stupid dentist tomorrow… Ugh.

I went up to my room, grabbed PJs and clothes for tomorrow, stuffed them in a tote bag, then left.

I hate walking by myself along Seattle's streets at night. I always feel like some weirdo's following me!

I quickened my pace as the thought of someone stalking me came into my mind.

"Sam?" I heard a somewhat familiar voice behind me. Upon the sound of someone's voice, I jumped.

I slowly turned around.

"Gibby? Why are you following me?" I shouted at him.

"Uhh… I was just, ya know, walking… And I uhh…" his story seemed to be going nowhere, so I cut him off.

"Dude, it's like eleven o'clock at night! Why are you just randomly walking around Seattle?" I was completely confused.

"I was home… By myself… And I went outside… And I lost the key…" he reported. His mother really should not trust him home alone…

"Great. See you later," I said as I turned around and resumed my walk to Bushwell, leaving the shirtless boy by himself.

When I got there, Lewbert was sleeping at the front desk. With a half-eaten corn dog in his mouth… Lewbert is _the_ weirdest guy I will ever meet! Well, Spencer is a weird dude… And there's always Gibby… And you can't forget T-Bo! But Lewbert tops them all on the weirdness meter!

I started walking up the stairs, and, not looking where I was going, ran into someone. When I realized just _who_ I had run into, my face turned a million different shades of red.

"Sam?" Freddie asked sleepily, helping me up from where I had fallen. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question," I smirked.

"Well, you see, when we left, I kind of left the keys in my apartment…" he said, obviously embarrassed.

"Nice move," I laughed.

"So what are _you_doing here?" He asked again.

"I'm going to Carly's," I stated simply, not seeing how he hadn't guessed that.

"Big surprise," He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, so funny," I couldn't help but grin.

Out of nowhere, I yawned.

"You better get some sleep," Freddie told me.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow," I smiled as he quickly gave me a kiss goodnight.

"See you, Princess Puckett," he grinned. I blushed at the nickname he had given me.

I headed up to Carly's apartment and picked the lock, because Spencer had set their spare key on fire… Only he knows how _that _happened.

I quickly changed into my PJs and fell asleep on the Shay's couch, thinking only about how badly I didn't want to see the dentist tomorrow.

**

* * *

A/N: I've decided to leave 2010 with a bang-schabang-boom-pow! Yep, I made up my own word! It's pretty lame XD But what that means is that I'll be updating ALL of my stories! :D This note will be at the end of each chapter :)**

**A/N: Chapter seven – finally! How did you like it? Please review!**

**Just click the little button**

**right here**

**|  
\/**


	8. My World Is Upside Down

**iThink I Felt Sparks**

**A/N: Here is chapter EIGHT of iThink I Felt Sparks! So is something big and Seddie gonna happen? YOU BET IT IS! :D Well, I'm just gonna assume you've all seen iThink They Kissed AT LEAST once, so HOPEFULLY you have an idea of where this is going XD**

**This is the first time I'm doing a full chapter in Carly's POV… There was a chapter in iLove Her Not where it was in Carly's POV for a very short part… Well, I just hope I don't epically fail at this XD**

**Oh, and I wanna make a few shout outs! Thanks to:  
randomness 101-Fanfic Freak! Thanks so much for betaing :D  
**_**and  
**_**xxiCarlyFanxx! You reviewed **_**every **_**chapter of **_**all**_** of my stories! :D It made me unbelievably excited! :)**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would I own iCarly? I'm not even a dude, so I'm pretty sure it'd be REALLY hard to confuse me with Dan!**

**

* * *

Chapter eight: My World Is Upside Down**

**(Carly's POV)**

I walked down the stairs of my apartment, then walked over to the couch, planning to watch TV. But when I got to the front side of the couch, I saw someone sleeping on it. Sam.

"Sam, didn't you go home last night?" I asked her, tapping her shoulder to try to wake her up.

"Huh?" She shot upright, probably because she hadn't been expecting to be woken up.

"I said, didn't you go home last night?" I repeated myself.

"Yeah… But I couldn't sleep, 'cause my mom was telling Frothy that he needs to work out… And by 'telling' him I mean she was screaming at him," she explained.

"Okay… You know you have to go to the dentist today, right?" I tried to remind her, hoping she wouldn't try to strangle me for saying that. Well, I guess my chances of being attacked would have been much higher if I were Freddie…

"Do I have tooooo?" Sam whined.

"Uh huh," I said.

"Aw, whyyyyyy?" She continued to whine.

"You just had a tooth fall out last night, and if that's not enough, you haven't been to the dentist since you were _three_!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh," she mumbled, getting up and grabbing clothes out of the bag that she had brought with her, then heading to the bathroom to change into them.

I went into the kitchen to make breakfast, knowing that Sam would take whatever chance she got to complain about her hungriness.

Sam and I were just about finished with breakfast when Spencer walked into the kitchen, duck pajama bottoms and all.

"Sam's here," I reported, even though it should've been obvious… But you gotta remember – this is Spencer, and he just woke up… He does some pretty weird stuff when he's tired…

"When isn't she?" He asked.

"Good point," Sam agreed.

"Spencer, when do you have to go to that art class thing at the prison place?" I asked him.

"Seven thirty. Why?" He asked.

"It's seven fifteen." I pointed at the clock.

"Oh my beavecoons, I'm gonna be late!" He shouted, running into his room to get dressed.

"Beavecoons?" Sam asked.

"Fictitious creatures that only live in Spencer's wacky mind," I explained.

"Okay then," was her only response before she resumed eating her cereal.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam and I were in a taxi on our way to the dentist's office, and Spencer was hopefully at the prison. Wow, that sounds weird… What normal circumstance would make you hope that your brother was at your local prison?

"I don't wanna go to the stupid dentist!" Sam complained.

"You have to! It's for your own good!" I scolded her.

"Sheesh, when did you turn into Freddie's mom?" She whined.

"Hey! I'm not making you take a tick bath, am I?" I shot back.

"Myeeh!" She shouted.

"Myeeh, to you too!" I responded.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt your jibberish fest; really I do, it's hilarious; but we've arrived at your destination," the taxi driver guy told us, stopping in front of the dentist's office.

"Ughh," Sam complained.

"Okay, thanks," I said, ignoring Sam's comment as I paid the taxi driver then pulled her out of the cab.

"Whyyyy?" She whined.

"_'__Cause_!" I responded in her whiney tone.

We walked into the building and up to the floor where the dentist's office was. After we walked into the lobby, a nurse - or dentist's assistant or whatever the heck you would call her - took Sam and I into a room with a chair and a ton of stuff that you would see in any dentist's office.

"Alright, Sam, just sit here," the nurse/assistant lady said, pointing at the chair, "And let me adjust this for you…" She leaned the chair back. This caused Sam to start freaking out.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing lady?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"She's just gonna have you lie down," I assured her.

"Oh. Well I do like lying down…" Sam sounded more comfortable now that she knew what was going on.

"And I'll just put this," the lady started putting a bib around Sam's neck, "Around your neck."

"What, are we havin' ribs?" Sam smiled, getting excited. The lady laughed.

"No. See, when the dentist starts drilling into your teeth-"

"Drilling my teeth!" Sam shouted and began freaking out again.

I tried to grab her so that she wouldn't end up hurting the lady. We both started shouting, and the words coming out of our mouth sounded remarkably like turkey noises.

"Help me!" I shouted once this argument got out of control.

"Hey, hey, girls, girls!_Girls_!" The dentist shouted as he ran into the room.

"U-uh, hi, Doctor Wheeler… This is my friend Sam. She's a little nervous," I tried to explain.

"I'm _way_ nervous!" Sam interjected.

"She hasn't been to a dentist since… She hasn't _been_ to a dentist…," I told Doctor Wheeler.

"Sam, there's nothing to be nervous about." He assured her.

"There better not be!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why don't you go sit in the waiting room, and I'll get Sam's teeth all fixed up," Doctor Wheeler told me.

"'Kay," I nodded hesitantly. Then I looked to Sam. "Stay blonde," I told her, using our inside joke/departing routine.

"Stay brune."

I then slowly walked into the hallway and closed the door. A few seconds after I did, I heard screaming. I ran back into the room, only to see that Sam had tackled both the dentist and his assistant. Ugh, why am I not surprised?

I had to pull Sam off of them. Eventually, she seemed to be under control, and also out of breath.

"Okay, I think we're good now. You can go sit in the waiting room." The assistant lady told me, smoothing her now-frazzled hair down.

"Sam, if you attack them again, I'm not going to let you have any ham at my house for a whole month." I told her in the most serious voice possible, hoping that would make her behave.

I then walked out of the room and into the waiting room and sat down in a chair. I pulled out my phone and started texting random people. I put the same thing in every text message that I sent.

_ugh, i'm sooooo bored! some 1 txt me!_

By the time the receptionist told me that the dentist was done taking care of Sam's teeth, I had received probably more than a hundred text messages, all from Wendy! Gahh, my thumbs are so sore now!

I told her that I had to go, then put my phone back in my pocket and walked back into the room where Sam was.

When I walked in the dentist was holding an ice pack on one of his fingers. Well that can't mean anything good…

"Okay, Carly, I'm pretty sure we did everything we needed to do," Doctor Wheeler told me.

"Here, come see how her teeth look now," the assistant lady offered.

"Okay," I said. We all walked over to where Sam was.

"Ooh, her teeth look good!" I commented when I saw them. I saw that Sam was opening her eyes that had been closed for some reason. Maybe she was asleep…

"Yep, I replaced the missing tooth and filled three other cavities." Doctor Wheeler reported.

"Ya hear that, Sam?" I asked her. She laughed awkwardly in return.

"You're blurry! Pretty blurry girl!" She giggled. Okay, who is this chick and what has she done with Sam?

"Why is she giggly?" I asked.

"We had to give her some nitrous oxide to calm her down." The assistant lady explained.

"Nitrous…?" I asked, having never heard the term before.

"Laughing gas. She'll be a little loopy for a while," Doctor Wheeler told me.

Sam started rubbing her hand on the thing that has the little water hose thingamajig attached to it.

"Now come on, let's go check her x-rays," Doctor Wheeler said to his assistant.

I looked at Sam and noticed that she was holding a handful of various sharp dentists' tools.

"Ohahaho…" I laughed oddly, taking the tools from Sam. "How ya doin'?" I asked her, putting the tools on the counter.

"Okay! But we need to get outta here; I gotta go to the dentist!" She giggled as she pointed randomly off to her right.

"We're _at_ the dentist." I laughed.

"Whoa! That was fast!" She laughed, brushing her hand against the side of my head.

She looked at her hand and started feeling it.

"Oh, man. It's gone!" She said, sounding worried.

"What's gone?" I asked her.

"My thumb! It was there a second ago…" She said sadly, almost as if she thought it was truly missing. Wait, is it missing? Oh, it's right there. Man, she is _out of it_!

"Here," I said, grabbing her hand, "See? Your thumb came back!" I laughed, pulling her thumb out so that she could see it.

"Oh yeah!" She chuckled.

She started laughing hysterically, so I kinda sorta laughed along with.

"What's so funny?" She asked, suddenly becoming oddly serious.

"You! You're acting all loopy from the gas the dentist gave you!" I laughed.

"Oh. Hahuha," she laughed extremely weirdly.

"Hey," she said

"What?" I asked

"Come 'ere! Come 'ere!" She laughed, motioning for me to come over.

"What is it?" I laughed.

"I wanna tell you a secret," she said, moving her head from side to side as she talked.

"Okay." I agreed, figuring she probably wouldn't say much of anything, what with how loopy she is.

"Come 'ere!" She said again.

"I'm already here!" I told her, "What's the secret?"

She grabbed my head in the weirdest way possible, then whispered, "I like… Fried chicken."

When she said that, elongated 'Fr-'… It was probably nothing though.

"It's not a secret that you like fried chicken!" I laughed.

"I know," she said, letting go of my head, "I got scared to tell you my _real_secret."

"Just tell me!" I exclaimed, wondering what the heck she could've possibly wanted to tell me.

"Okay. Come 'ere!" She said, pulling lightly on my hair.

"I already come-'ere'd!" I laughed.

"You know that kid, Freddie?" She whispered.

"Yes, I know Freddie!" I laughed, not seeing how she could've thought that I didn't know him.

She paused for a moment.

What she said next nearly gave me a heart attack.

"We kissed." She whispered.

The smile on my face completely vanished, and it was replaced with a look of pure shock. Sam and Freddie _what_?

"_What_?" I asked, not really yelling, not laughing, and not just talking.

"Me and Freddie… _Kissed_," she whispered, pulling my hair away from my ear and whispering directly in my ear.

"You know…?" She said, then she started making kissing noises. _What_? _WHAT_?

It was _silent_ for a few seconds. And I mean dead-silent.

"You and Freddie really kissed?" I shouted, shocked beyond all belief.

"Shhhhhh! Don't tell Carly!" She laughed.

What? _What_? _WHAT_? Oh. My. God.

Since when is it 2012? The world is ending! Ahhhh!

Come on, Carly, pull yourself together. Deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth.

Sam and Freddie would never kiss! That's crazy-talk!

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She laughed.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I asked her.

"You're Spencer, right?" She asked, seeming totally serious, and also seeming worried that she had just told her secret to someone she didn't trust.

"Uh, yeah…" I lied.

I was infuriated. She trusts _Spencer_ more than _me_? I've been her best friend since we were _eight_! And she didn't meet Spencer for nearly a year after I met her! How could she trust _Spencer_ more than she trusts _me_?

I was hyperventilating by the time Doctor Wheeler came back with x-rays of Sam's teeth in his hand.

"Everything alright?" he asked me.

"Just peachy," I gave him a fake smile.

"Ooh, I love peaches…" He smiled, staring off into space.

"Doctor Wheeler!"

"Oh, er, okay, well I have Sam's x-rays here, we can look at them." He said, probably noticing that I was upset about something and wanting to change the subject.

"'Kay."

As soon as we finished looking at them, Sam suddenly snapped back to her normal self.

"Carly?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"Where are we?" She asked, her voice full of seriousness.

"The dentist's office." I told her.

"Ugh, do I have to get the stupid tooth taken care of?" She whined.

"You already did."

"Holy chiz! I didn't even feel a thing!" She smiled.

"Yeah…" I laughed lightly.

We left the dentist's office and decided to just walk home and not pay for a cab.

We walked into the lobby and Lewbert yelled something about fried pickles in his sleep. Weird…

We got into the elevator and I pressed the button for floor eight. I clasped my hands together, still freaking out about Sam's secret.

As soon as we got to the eighth floor, Sam raced out of the elevator and towards my apartment. Probably to get food. Go figure.

I went and unlocked the door, preventing Sam from picking the lock, _again_.

"Thanks for taking me to the dentist," she mumbled, sounding weird from the cotton inside her mouth.

"I can't understand you with all that cotton your mouth!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks for taking me to the dentist." She said again, more clearly this time because she had taken the cotton out of her mouth and put it in my hand. Eww.

"I'm hungry!" She said, running towards the fridge. And my predictions have been confirmed.

"Hey! The dentist said you can't eat for three hours!" I reminded her.

"It's okay; it'll be our little secret!" She smiled.

"Yeah, not our _only_ little secret." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Uhh… Do you not _remember_ what you told me at the dentist?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Ehh, it's all a blur. Just like third through ninth grade."

Just then, I heard the door opening.

"Heeeeyy, I'm home from prison!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"Alright. You people have no food. I'm gonna make a run to Pink Bunny, you guys want yogurt?" She asked us.

"Nahh." I said at the same time that Spencer said, "No thanks."

"So, how was teaching sculpting to prisoners?" I asked Spencer.

"Well, it started off pretty interesting when one of my students tried to kill me with his bare hands."

"Oh, that sounds fun." I said, not really paying attention to Spencer and just watching the door, waiting for Sam to leave.

"Fun? What's fun about a psychotic-?"

"_Sam and Freddie kissed_!" I shrieked the second that the door closed.

"Agh!" Spencer screamed, shocked by my outburst. "What did you just say?" He asked, sounding almost as surprised as I did.

"The dentist gave Sam this-this loopy gas, and she was all 'Me and Freddie kissed!'" I told him.

"No way, gimme the deets!" He shouted excitedly.

"I don't have any deets! 'Cause after she told me, she whispered, 'Shhhhhh! Don't tell Carly!'"

"Why would she tell you not to tell yourself?"

"I don't know; it was the gas talkin'!" I shouted. "She doesn't even remember she told me! So now I know this insane secret that I'm not supposed to know, and she doesn't even know that I know, and why wouldn't she want me to know?"

"Hey, calm down!" Spencer told me.

"_Never_tell a girl to calm down!" I shot him a death-glare that would've probably been a lot more convincing if I were Sam. "Guys always tell girls to calm down, and it _never_ works! It just gets us all whipped up! You see me all whipped up, now? It's 'cause you told me to calm down!" I slapped him.

"You know, most guys have to get married to suffer this kind of abuse."

"Can you _believe_ Sam and Freddie kissed and they didn't tell me?" I shouted, trying to keep him from changing the subject.

"Maybe they didn't."

"Why would Sam lie?" I asked, thinking that this topic would be the weirdest thing for Sam to lie about.

"I'm not saying that she lied. When you're on that wacky gas, sometimes you don't know what you're sayin'!"

"Well, Sam did think her thumb was missing…"

"Was it?" Spencer asked seriously.

"No!" I shouted.

"So then Sam and Freddie probably _didn't_ kiss!" Spencer said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Spencer copied me.

"There's _no_way Sam wouldn't tell me if that really happened. And there's no way that _would_happen!" I summed up my thoughts that had just been given to me.

"Alright then. Now you wanna hear about my day in _prison_?" He asked as though that were the most exciting topic on Earth.

"No, I'm good." I said, walking towards the stairs. I was going to check if Freddie was there, and if he was, I planned to interrogate him, just to prove to myself that Spencer was right.

I sighed as I climbed the stairs, hoping that Freddie would also think this idea was nuts.

When I got to the studio, Freddie was there, working on some technical thing and singing the weirdest song in all of existence.

"Freddie?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

He just kept singing, oblivious to the fact that I had shown up.

"Freddie?" I asked again, hoping he could hear me.

He just continued to sing that weird song. I really don't wanna know what it is… Or who sings it…

"Freddie?" I started to laugh, the weirdness of the song causing me to do so.

Seeing that saying his name wasn't working, I grabbed some random can off of the table and aimed it at Freddie's head, then pressed the button.

"Agh!" He shouted, spinning around and yanking the earbuds out of his ears.

"Why so jumpy?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"'Cause you blasted me in the head with pressurized air!" He shouted.

"I was here, I know what happened."

"So how'd Sam do at the dentist?" He asked, oddly sounding slightly caring all of a sudden. That can't mean anything, can it?

"Like you'd expect."

"She bit him?" Freddie guessed.

"Four times, he may lose part of his finger." I said, probably over exaggerating that last part.

"But… Then, the dentist gave her some of that wacky gas…" I started to explain.

"Nitrous oxide?" He asked. Of course he knows the official term for it…

"Uh huh." I said.

I felt weird having to ask Freddie about the kiss right away, so I decided to bring up the thumb thing first.

"And then…" I laughed.

"What?" Freddie chuckled.

"Oh, she started saying… Some pretty… _Weird_ stuff…" I laughed.

"Weird how?"

"Like… She thought her thumb was missing." I laughed.

"Was it?" He asked, his eyes suddenly looking worried. Weird…

"No!" I shouted, not seeing how he could think that when he was so smart. Well, smarter than Spencer…

"And… Um… Then…" I started to say. "She said that you two kissed." I said finally, speaking quietly as I messed around with antennas that were sticking off of Freddie's tech-cart.

He looked at me, and from the way he did so, I had a feeling Sam may have told me the truth. Oh. My. God.

"So, she… Really thought her thumb was missing? That's so crazy!" He laughed nervously, probably trying to avoid the subject.

"_And_, she said you two _kissed_!"

"Uhh… I'm comin', Mom!" He shouted and tried to walk towards the door.

"Your mom didn't call you!"

"I heard the whistle!" He said. Whistle? God, how paranoid _is_ his mom?

"Is what Sam said true?" I asked, trying to get back to what I wanted to know.

"No! I'm sure she has both her thumbs!" He told me. That was when I decided that I knew the truth. Sam and Freddie _did_ kiss. I don't know why, I don't know when. But I know that they did kiss. Otherwise, Freddie wouldn't be denying it for so long.

"Did you and Sam kiss?" I shouted, grabbing his hands and staring straight at him.

He was silent, and then he ran around the table to try to make an escape.

I grabbed him and tried to pin him to the ground, only to later figure out that that was a mistake.

"Tell me!" I shouted the second that I got his arms to touch the ground.

Instead of telling me, he reversed the position that we were in, pinning _me_ to the ground.

"Whoa! When did you get so strong?" I yelled, confused as to how he had been able to do that.

"Same time the voice got lower!"

"Did you and Sam kiss?" I yelled for what felt like the hundredth time.

He sighed, then said, "Okay, yes, it's true, Sam and I kissed."

"Oh my God."

Freddie got up, then reached down to help me stand up.

"I was bummed about never kissin' anyone and, I was out on the balcony and Sam came out and, she said she never kissed anyone either and we ended up kissin'!"

"Oh my _God_!" I shrieked.

"It was just one time! Except for that other time… But that mighta been Sam's twin sister, I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing!" He told me. I could sense this weird tone in his voice. It almost made it seem like he was lying. Maybe even about more than one thing that he said… It must just be my brain that's been totally shaken up by all this crazy news.

"You guys are my best friends. How come neither one of you told me?" I asked, a little hurt that they didn't trust me enough to tell me.

"We promised each other we'd never speak of it again! Oh, man, I've been speakin' of it again!"

"I'm calling Sam right now!" I announced, pulling out my phone.

"No! If you tell Sam I told you, she'll kick me in places that should never be kicked!" He shouted, sounding utterly terrified.

"I have to talk to her about this!" I shouted.

"Then you gotta get _her_ to tell you what happened!" He told me.

"Can I at least call her?" I asked.

"No!" He yelled.

We both started yelling at each other so much that I could barely understand the words coming out of my own mouth, much less Freddie's.

"Okay!" I shouted, causing both of us to stop yelling.

I walked out of the studio, down the stairs, and into my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed and covered my face with my pillow. I screamed into it, letting all of my stress out.

Why wouldn't they tell me? They're my best friends!

After a while, I heard footsteps.

"Hey kiddo, you want dinner?" Spencer asked me.

"Sam was telling the truth."

"Is that what all that yelling and banging I heard coming from the studio was about?" He asked me.

"Uh huh." I said weakly.

And that's when everything hit me, just like a wall of bricks. I was that good of friends with Sam and Freddie, yet they didn't trust me enough to tell me that they kissed.

Realizing all of this, I started crying.

"Hey, it's okay," Spencer said, walking over and sitting down on my bed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"No it's not."

"Everyone has secrets, Carly."

"Yeah, but they tell their best friends!" I continued to cry.

"Not always. Maybe Sam and Freddie were afraid of what your reaction would be." He tried to explain to me.

"Why?" I looked at him.

"Well, you've only ever known them to hate each other. How do you think they thought you'd react if they said that they kissed?" He said, sounding like he knew a whole other chunk of this story.

"I-I dunno." I sniffed.

"Carly, it's okay." He reassured me.

"Spencer?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

I took a deep breath then asked, "Did they tell you?"

He shifted uncomfortably. They did, didn't they?

"Umm…" He mumbled.

"You know what; it's fine, don't answer that." I sighed, not wanting to hear any more disappointment.

"Okay," he said, sounding relieved.

"Hey Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"You can be really smart when you wanna be."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

**

* * *

A/N: Holy. Chiz. That turned out SO MUCH better than I thought it would! :D Oh, and sorry if that ending seemed random, I thought I needed to add a super-smart-Spencer moment XD**

**Now, here's why you should review. And this time, it's not 'It'll make me smile' or 'I'll be happy' No, no, no, no. I have a **_**much**_** better reason! This upcoming Friday, February fourth, IS MY BIRTHDAY! :D So the review can be like a birthday present! :D Oh, and that's Freddie's birthday, too! In fact, if it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't be the die-hard Seddier that I am today *cue dramatic gasps* I was trying to see if there was a reason that that was chosen as Freddie's birthday, and I stumbled across a Seddie fic. There's a MUCH LONGER version of that story, but I don't wanna bore you XD  
But I'm actually kinda sad that it's almost my birthday :/ I know, you think I'm nuts for saying that, right? Well, truth is, I **_**LIKE**_** being thirteen. I don't wanna grow up :(**

**But on a positive note, this checks off goal number one of three on my list of things to do before I turn fourteen. The things on that list are:  
1.) Finish and upload chapter 8 of iTIFS (Check!)  
2.) Read book 3 of the PJO series (Started it on Friday. Read 55 pages that day just at school!)  
3.) Get Running Away on my iPod. I love that song :) And not just 'cause it's the Seddie song. I really just love that song :) My sister, however, has the opposite story. She has dubbed it her least favorite song on earth... :( Oh well, I'm still gonna get it :) I DO still have that iTunes card that I got for Christmas... :)  
So, I've got until 12:21 PM on Friday to do those two other things :)**

**So, review :) Like I said - that can be like a birthday present :D Now I'm off to iTunes and The Titan's Curse!  
Oh, that reminds me. Any Percabeth shippers out there, check out the poll on my profile please :)**

**Oh! Last thing! I came up with a realization Friday morning in band class about Seddie in iSAF! Here it is:  
****There were a lot of Creddiers and really the only Seddiers who spoke said like five words (I LOVED the dude in the yellow shirt "SEDDAYYYY!" XD It was hilarious and had amazing Seddieness. :D) Okay, back on track! I think it is all part of Dan's master plan (hehe, that rhymes XD) for this to be happening. Take PearPad-girl for example. "I've got screenshots from actual iCarly webisodes proving that Carly and Freddie like each other" (Or something like that... It was about Creddie! Why the chiz would I memorize it? XD) Okay, first thing. They were NOT all of actual iCarly webisodes, nor did all of them "prove" Creddie. One was of SPENCER when he was WALKING DOWN THE STAIRS! Sheesh! Do they think we're blind? Plus he was wearing a purple shirt in that pic... :) Anyways! Aggg! I forgot what I was gonna say DX Hmm... Recollecting memory, please stand by XD It probably doesn't help that I'm listening to music so I'm not fully focused on this... XD Oh! I remembered! Aside from the fact that PearPad-girl's statement was incorrect, that shows something. It shows that there WAS major Seddie. Dan just wants us to dig deep into it. I guess true greatness requires effort to earn! All these Creddier's comments gave them a chance to deny it. And this isn't the Seddie's-opinions-on-each-other-in-a-fanfic kind of denial. It's real denial. Where it's the truth! They denied Creddie for either 9 or 10 times (depends if Ado was counting right XD) Seddiers didn't interrogate Sam and Freddie like that. One person asked. They didn't really deny it. :)****  
****So, long explanation short, I think Dan did this as a way for Creddie to clearly be marked as NOT HAPPENING and for Seddie to be a possibility (that is soon to turn into more than a possibility :D)**

**This has been a 693 word author's note… SORRY! I was in an author's note writing mood! XD**


	9. Where's My Bacon Ice Cream?

**iThink I Felt Sparks**

**A/N: Sorry this took a while, I honestly didn't know what point in the episode to pick up from… But I do now!**

**Oh, and even though Spencer explained to Carly about why Sam and Freddie would've wanted to keep a secret, she's still upset about it, 'cause you know, she's Carly… I told you that because this chapter's not gonna be in her POV, and I figured people might be confused… So yeah… Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Also! In chapters one and two, I put that the kiss was ten seconds. Okay, here's why. I knew that they SAID it was eight seconds, but I decided to count it and it seemed like ten seconds. Since then, though, I've counted it with a stopwatch and noticed that indeed it WAS eight seconds… And 77 milliseconds XD**

**Disclaimer: I've already told you a million times. I don't own iCarly.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Where's My Bacon Ice Cream?**

**(Sam's POV)**

I am _so_ bored. I'm just sitting in my room, staring at the ceiling. I'm home alone because my mom took Frothy to the dog park again… Don't ask.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I got a text from Carly.

_hey sam! spencer just bought a gallon of bacon flavored ice cream! come quick!_

Bacon flavored ice cream? I want some! I better get my big spoon…

I grabbed a bag and threw it over my shoulder, grabbed my giant spoon out of the kitchen and put it in my pocket, then sprinted out of my house and towards Carly's, not even bothering to put my phone in my pocket and instead just holding it in my hand.

I got a lot of strange looks from people I passed, but I didn't stay long enough to teach them to _never_ look at me like that. I had a mission.

When I got to Bushwell, Lewbert screamed, "No running in my lobby! You'll get footprints all over the floor! I just mopped!"

I responded to his annoying rant by shouting, "Sucks for you!" then running up the stairs.

As I got to the eighth floor, I slowed down slightly. But just _slightly_.

Just as I was about to open the door when Spencer popped out of it, so I just ran in the now-open door.

"Hi!" He said quickly as I passed him.

"Hey!" I returned as I threw my bag onto the chair.

"See ya!"

"Whatever," I replied, focused only on getting my bacon flavored ice cream.

"Alright, I'm here, where's the bacon flavored ice cream?" I turned to Carly.

She hesitated, as if trying to come up with some sort of lie, then apparently gave up and said, "There is no bacon flavored ice cream."

My face fell as I held up my phone and protested, "But… You're text said-"

"I made it up!" What? Bacon ice cream _has_to exist; I just know it!

"But I brought my big spoon," I pouted as I pulled it out of my pocket. I ran all this way, and now I don't get bacon flavored ice cream? No fair! "How can you- What up with the gigantic pants?" I saw them mid-sentence and was instantly curious, so I never bothered to finish my first sentence.

"Listen," Carly sighed, sounding like she knew something that I had done and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Okay," I finally agreed.

"We're best friends, right?"

"Of course!" I replied.

"And… Best friends don't keep secrets from each other, do they?" she asked, sounding like she might be the one with the secret.

"Why, what'd you do? Is it bad? Did you finally do something bad? Holy crab, I love this!" I shouted a bit too enthusiastically as I pulled Carly onto the couch.

"I didn't do anything bad!" she defended herself.

"Then why are you keeping it a secret?" I asked, completely befuddled as to why she would keep something a secret if it wasn't bad.

"_I'm_ not the one keeping secrets." She glared at me. Chiz. She knows I took twenty bucks from her, doesn't she?

"Alright, you can have your twenty bucks back." I sighed after a long moment of silence as I pulled the money out of my pocket.

"What twenty bucks?" Carly asked, sounding completely and utterly confused.

"That I took outta your purse," I explained as I pointed towards her purse that was on the coffee table.

"You took-" she stuttered, grabbing for her purse. "You-" She pulled her wallet out and looked inside, seeing that the twenty dollar bill was missing. "SAM!" She shouted at last.

"Well, at least it's not a secret anymore." I smirked, hoping that would get me off the hook.

"That _wasn't_the secret I was talking about!"

"So I can keep the twenty?"

"No!" She took her money out of my hand and walked towards the door.

After a bit of silence, she turned back around to face me again, and yelled, "Why didn't you _tell_ me that you and Freddie kissed?"

Chiz… How did she find out? Unless the nub I call my boyfriend told her…

"Uh…" I mumbled, trying to come up with an excuse.

Thankfully I didn't have to, because Freddie walked in the door.

"Hey. Can I run upstairs for a second and install these ca-" he started to ask, but when he looked up and saw the death glare that I was shooting at him, he stopped talking mid-sentence.

"You spoke of it," I growled. Just 'cause he's my boyfriend that doesn't mean he's getting off the hook for _this_.

After a second or so, he let out a rather girlish scream, throwing the cables he had been holding as he turned around and ran towards his apartment. Smart boy. He just forgot one thing – I'm a whole chiz of a lot faster than he is.

I chased after him, not even giving him enough time to close the door, allowing me to easily get inside his apartment.

"Leave me alone, Sam! No!" Freddie shouted as I picked him up and carried him over my shoulder, running back towards Carly's apartment. "Lemme go!"

I threw him onto the Shay's couch, then ran towards the door to slam it shut and lock it.

"You swore you'd never tell _anyone_ we kissed!" I yelled at Freddie.

"I didn't!" he attempted to defend himself.

"_You_told me!" Carly yelled at me.

"I never told you anything about-" I shouted before being cut off.

"Yes you did! When you were all hopped up on wacky gas."

"Oh…" I mumbled, backing close to Freddie who had gotten off the couch and was now standing next to me.

"You know, I tell you guys _everything_! So, it really makes me feel like, betrayed that my two best friends _made out_ and didn't tell me about it!"

"We didn't _make out_!" I interrupted her. Well, we didn't make out the _first_time we kissed…

"It wasn't like that!" Freddie backed my statement up.

"We just did it to do it, you know?"

Carly decided to start lecturing us, "Well, I just think that best friends should be open with each other. I just wish that _one of you_ would've told me so I didn't have to find out by-" She stopped talking mid-sentence and stared at something behind me.

Freddie and I simultaneously turned around only to come face to face with two prisoners in the midst of escaping from the giant pair of pants. One guy was bald, but the other guy actually had some hair… And not much at that.

"Hello," Carly greeted weakly.

"Hiya," the guy with hair responded.

"Hey," The bald guy waved.

"You're… prisoners?" Carly asked stupidly.

"Used to be."

"And… You guys were… Inside the pants?" I asked.

"Mmhm."

"Well, you do realize we have to call the police…" Freddie tried to say firmly. Ugh, Freddie, why must you be so stupid? I'm the one that's been in juvie! I know that if there's one thing you never wanna do, it's telling someone that you're calling the cops.

"Yeah, I guess… But, uh, before you do that, you guys got any duct tape?" I do _not_like where this is going…

"Um, yeah, it's in the kitchen in a drawer on the island," Carly told him. Agh, now Carly's the stupid one!

Next thing I knew, the bald guy ran into the kitchen and grabbed the duct tape. Wrongly assuming that since Freddie was the only guy in the group that he would be the strongest, he taped his hands behind his back and taped his ankles together. Now I'm wishing that instead of locking the door that I'd left it wide open.

Apparently the prisoners had enough sense to realize that I was stronger than Carly, so I was next to be restricted by duct tape. Then, though she tried to run, Carly too was grabbed and taped up in the same fashion that Freddie and I had been.

The bald guy then pulled three chairs together while the other guy shoved the three of us towards the chairs. After shoving us into them, they put duct tape around all three of us, took two bottles of diet root beer out of the Shay's fridge, and then ran out of the apartment.

Thankfully I was sitting next to Freddie, though I'm not sure how that's gonna help.

The first thing I did was jab Freddie in the side with my elbow.

"Ow!" he complained. I just stuck my tongue out at him in response.

"Why are you _always_fighting?" Carly complained. Psh, we don't fight _all_the time. What about when we're making out? I don't think _that's_ fighting.

Ignoring Carly's question, Freddie asked in an annoyed tone, "Why did you _tell_them where the duct tape was?"

"I don't know! I was _trying_to be helpful." Carly groaned.

"Yeah, you helped 'em alright," I replied sarcastically.

"It's Freddie's fault! When you see prisoners escaping you don't announce that you're gonna call the cops!" Carly said angrily. She then mocked what Freddie had said to the prisoners, "'Well you do realize we have to call the police!'"

As I struggled to try to free myself, I complained, "Man, this duct tape it _really_ strong!"

"I hate being restricted!" Freddie joined in with his own complaint.

"Don't worry! Soon we'll all be free, and then I'll turn my back and you two can resume kissing behind it!" Carly shouted with thick sarcasm in her voice. Hmm… Sounds good…

"We promise; _no more_ secrets." I said. Hey, secrets we _already have_can't count as_more_ secrets! I hope Freddie found the same loophole that I did…

"Never again," Freddie agreed.

"From now on, we tell each other _everything_," I said, figuring that since my relationship with Freddie was _already_a secret, we wouldn't have to tell because it happened _before_ I agreed to tell Carly everything.

"Alright?" Freddie asked.

"You'll tell me everything?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said.

"Swear," I agreed.

"How long was it?" Carly asked.

"What?" I asked her, dumbfounded.

"How long did you guys kiss?" she asked more specifically.

Freddie and I glanced at each other.

"I dunno," Freddie blurted out. Real intelligent, Freddie, real intelligent.

"Like, seven seconds," I said, trying to cover up Freddie's dumb response.

"Seven, eight," Freddie confirmed.

"Oh," Carly laughed lightly. Then she asked something totally unexpected, "And was it fun?"

What the chiz? What kind of a question is that?

"_Fun_?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean… Did you guys… You know… Like it?" She asked. Psh. _Like_? Understatement of the millennium.

Before I was forced to come up with an excuse, Spencer ran in the door.

"Carly! Where's my banjo?" he shouted, somehow not seeing that we had been bound to chairs.

"Over there by your robot! But-" Carly tried to ask for help but was cut off by Spencer.

"Yeah! Woo!" he shouted gleefully as he grabbed his banjo.

"Why do you need you're banjo all of a sudden?" I asked him as I struggled against the duct tape bonds.

"'Cause! I was just across the street at that Armenian bakery and I met a girl there buyin' some lamejune and I started chattin' her up and it turns out she loves banjo music!" he shouted quickly before playing a short tune on his banjo then adding one final comment before fleeing out the door, "She's gonna _freak_!"

"Okay," Carly started to struggle against the duct tape, "We've gotta get out of this!" She paused for a second, then said, "On three?"

"One," I started.

"Two," Freddie continued.

"_Three_!" Carly shouted.

We all leaned forward then slammed back against the chairs.

Carly let out a small shriek as we fell backwards, but ended up making this situation more uncomfortable.

"Well that didn't work."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I shouted.

"How the chiz do we get outta this?" Freddie asked.

"I dunno!" I returned.

We all continued to struggle, seeming to only get more stuck.

"And I never even got bacon flavored ice cream!" I complained.

"Well how else was I supposed to get you over here?" Carly whined.

"Um, I dunno, maybe just _ask me to come over_!" I rolled my eyes.

I heard the door open and then heard Spencer's voice, "Hey guys! I forgot my banjo pick!" He then ran into the kitchen and finally noticed us. "Why'd you guys tape yourselves to chairs?"

"Your stupid prisoners did it! They were hiding in the pants! Now will you get us outta here?" Carly shouted.

"No need to be sassy," Spencer scolded.

"Just get us out!" I barked. I guess he's more afraid of me than he is of Carly, because he did as I said.

"I don't wanna get taped to any more chairs, so I think I'll go home. Bye," I sighed after we had been untapped as I grabbed my bag and left. Once I was in the hallway, I texted Freddie, asking him to come out.

"Hey Sam," He smiled after he had walked out and closed the door.

"Is your mom home?" I asked.

"No. She said she'll be back at six thirty though, and it's already six fifteen," He explained.

"Whatever," I laughed before opening his still unlocked door then pulling him inside before slamming the door shut.

"Why?" He laughed at my antics.

"Well, Spencer's probably gonna leave their apartment soon and the door would be open, and we don't want Carly to see this," I smirked before pulling him towards me and kissing him.

He pulled away, but I could tell he was a bit reluctant to do so.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"We promised Carly no more secrets!" he told me.

"Yeah, no _more_ secrets! Our secret relationship started _before_this promise! This is just part of that!" I grinned before kissing him again.

He pulled away again.

"But-" he tried to protest but I cut him off.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

He smiled at that, and finally he kissed me and didn't pull away until both of us were gasping for air.

"Do you have any bacon flavored ice cream?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause. Look at this text Carly sent me. She lied just so I would come to her house so she could yell at me," I pouted, showing him the text that Carly had sent.

"Hmm…" He pondered before grabbing his laptop off the kitchen counter and opening it, then typing something into the Zaplook search bar.

"What'cha lookin' for?" I asked.

"You'll see," he smirked.

"I wanna see now!" I whined.

"Fine. Come look," He motioned for me to come and look at the computer screen.

I looked at the screen and my face lit up. "We're gonna go get bacon flavored ice cream?" I asked happily.

"If you wanna," He smiled. He looked at his laptop again and his smile faded.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He just sighed and pointed at the computer screen.

Not seeing what he was pointing at, I asked, "Where's my bacon flavored ice cream?"

He sighed and set his laptop back on the counter.

"Canada."

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, you guys have a decision to make! You can help determine the next chapter! Here's how! In your review, tell me weather you want me to write about Sam and Freddie going to Canada to get bacon ice cream or if you want me to just go straight to the iSYL chapter(s). So that means that unless I get at least 2 or 3 votes in either direction, it's gonna take a while for me to get crakalacin' on that XD ANYWAYS! Please review :D**


	10. Take Us To Canada!

**iThink I Felt Sparks**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I'm just now starting this chapter and it's May ninth… XD**

**Oh, by the way, I have no clue if there's anywhere in Vancouver that sells bacon flavored ice cream, I'm just making that up XD**

**Also, I've changed the rating on this to T 'cause… Umm… You'll see why XD**

**And I have also decided to pretend that all the passports to cross the border chiz doesn't exist, since I can find no way to make it actually work with this story XD**

**Disclaimer: I'm really tempted to say yes. However, there's this stupid thing called my *finger quote* conscience *end finger quote* that's telling me "Just say no." XD**

* * *

**Chapter ten: Take Us To Canada!**

**(Freddie's POV)**

"_Canada_?" Sam yelled. Right in my ear, too.

"Yep." I sighed, pointing at the screen, covering my ear with my other hand in case Sam decided to yell again.

"Well how the chiz are we gonna get there?" She frowned.

"I dunno." I sighed, closing my laptop and setting it down on the counter.

Sam sat back down on the couch, still pouting.

"We could ask Spencer to take us…" I suggested.

"Yes!" Sam shouted, suddenly grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the apartment. She dragged me all the way down to the lobby, where we ran into Spencer. And I seriously mean we _ran into _him. Literally.

"Ow…" He complained, having fallen on the hard tile floor.

"Hey! Don't trip on my floor!" Lewbert screamed.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled in return. I guess Lewbert had finally become smart enough to fear Sam, because he retreated into his office.

"Hey, Spencer, can you do us a favor?" I asked, ignoring the shouts still coming from behind the closed door of Lewbert's office.

"What is it…?" Spencer asked wearily.

"Take us to Canada." Sam said simply as if what she said had sounded totally normal.

"_What_?" Spencer asked as though he hadn't heard Sam right, which I'm sure he had.

"Take. Us. To. Canada!" Sam repeated herself.

"Why?" He looked oddly at us.

"'Cause we can't drive." I shrugged.

"Why do you need to go to Canada?" Spencer asked more specifically.

"Bacon flavored ice cream!" Sam responded.

"Huh?" Spencer asked, still confused.

"The nearest place that sells bacon flavored ice cream is in Vancouver." I explained.

"But that's like two and a half hours from here!" Spencer argued.

"You've taken us to Idaho and California on short notice before! Just take us to Canada!" Sam shouted.

"Fine!" Spencer finally agreed.

"Yay!" Sam exclaimed, jumping for joy.

"I should probably drop my banjo off at home first…" Spencer said.

"Fine! But hurry!" Sam yelled.

Spencer sprinted up the stairs, but I caught a glimpse of him rolling his eyes at us before he took off.

Only a second or so later, Sam grinned wildly at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"We're going to Canada!" She shouted, her smile only growing wider.

I rolled my eyes, smiling at her overexcited expression.

Only a minute later, we heard Spencer yelling, "Whoa!"

It was only a matter of seconds later that he face-planted at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't run down stairs…" He mumbled, rubbing his forehead as he got up.

"No chiz." I laughed.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sam shouted, grabbing Spencer and I by our arms and dragging us towards the elevator.

As soon as the elevator came, Sam shoved us into it, then pushed the button for the garage floor fifty-some times in just a few seconds.

Once we got down to the garage, Sam continued to drag us towards Spencer's car.

She and I climbed into the backseat while Spencer got into the driver's seat.

"What are we going to do for two and a half hours?" I asked.

Sam smirked at me seductively and said, "You're smart, Freddie, I'd think you could figure it out."

"Okay, _I'm_ the one that has to look in the rear-view mirror for all of our safety, and I'd _really_ prefer that the only thing I saw was _the cars behind us_!" Spencer shouted before I could figure out how to respond to Sam. Still, he was smiling, so I figured at least a _tiny_ part of him was hoping to see Sam and me making out.

"Alright, you don't have to _see_ it." Sam smirked.

She then pulled a jacket out of her bag and, giggling, moved to the middle seat whilst tossing the jacket over both of our heads just before throwing her arms around my neck and fiercely pressing her lips to mine, and, of course, I instantly kissed her back.

I made brief note of the fact that Spencer cleared his throat in attempts to get us to stop, but I decided to ignore it, and continued to make out with Sam.

"Will you guys _at least_ buckle up so I can drive?" Spencer rolled his eyes.

Sam and I pulled apart for only a second to buckle up, and then resumed our make out session.

"Okay, if you guys do that for any more than five minutes, I'm gonna have to pour this water bottle on you guys." Spencer laughed as he pulled out of the garage.

However, it was nearly an hour later that Spencer yelled, "Okay, enough!" as he poured water on our heads.

Sam jumped back, grabbed the empty bottle from Spencer, and hit him in the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Spencer shouted.

"You poured water on us!" Sam complained, trying to squeeze some of the water out of her hair.

"You guys were making out in the backseat of my car for an _hour_! I had to make _some_ kind of responsible decision!" Spencer defended.

"So you poured water on us?" Sam yelled.

"That's what you do to misbehaving cats, isn't it?" Spencer argued.

"No! You squirt them a little bit, not soak them!" I shouted.

"Well _sorry_! I bet if I soaked a cat, it wouldn't be yelling at me!" Spencer huffed.

"It wouldn't yell at you, it'd claw your face off!" Sam yelled.

"Oh well!" Spencer shouted.

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"No! We won't even be at the_ border_ for another _hour_!" Spencer yelled.

"Then why are we stopped?" I asked. Spencer had stopped the car right before pouring water on our heads.

"Well, I decided it'd be safer if I pulled into a Mallmart parking lot when I dumped water on your heads than if I did that while I was driving down the highway!" Spencer defended.

"Can we just get going? It's already seven thirty, and the place closes at ten!" Sam shouted.

"Fine!" Spencer yelled in return, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot.

After a few minutes, Sam yawned, suddenly seeming tired, and she leaned her head on my shoulder, reminding me of how she had fallen asleep like that in January, right after what I guess could be called our first "official" date. Increasing the _déjà vu_, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

Sam eventually fell asleep, and I leaned my head against the window, watching other cars zip past.

After an hour or so, we finally crossed into Canada, this action shortly being followed by Spencer's cheer of, "We've left the US! We're foreigners!"

"Spencer…" I growled, knowing he'd surely wake Sam up, and I was fairly certain that when this happened, she would _not_ be happy.

Not to my surprise, Sam awoke, yelling, "What the chiz, Spencer! I was asleep!"

"Sorry!" He whisper-yelled, not truly sounding apologetic.

"Freddie, I'm tired, but he woke me up." Sam whined to me as she pointed at Spencer accusingly.

I tried to help her by asking, "So you want me to…?"

"Kiss me goodnight," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes, thinking of how cheesy that sounded, but kissed her all the same, pulling away after just a moment, insuring that Spencer wouldn't soak us again.

After a minute or two, she was asleep on my shoulder once more.

Once a half an hour had passed, we finally pulled into the parking lot of the small ice cream store, and I nudged Sam to wake her up.

"Stop it, Nub, I'm sleeping…" She mumbled drowsily.

"Fine. Spencer and I will just go get bacon flavored ice cream without you." I laughed, knowing her reaction before it happened.

She jumped up, unbuckling herself as she did so, then threw the car door open, and dragged me by the wrist as she flew into the building. Spencer ran after us, nearly forgetting to turn off his car.

When we got inside, Sam was already drooling.

"Lemme guess; you want the biggest size they've got, and I'm gonna pay for it?" I laughed. Sam nodded rapidly in response. I sighed as I pulled out my wallet, and then took out the money to pay for the ice cream.

Once we had gotten the ice cream, we sat down at a table. Sam looked at her enormous bowl eagerly for only a second before digging into it. I rolled my eyes as I started to eat my own ice cream – a _much_ smaller amount than Sam's.

A few minutes later, Spencer and I had finished eating, and Sam still had almost half of her ice cream left. She probably would've devoured it entirely already if it wouldn't have given her a brain freeze.

When she had finally finished the ice cream, she leaned over and kissed my cheek, then whispered, "Thanks, Freddie."

"Aw, I actually got a 'thanks' from you, and you actually used my real name." I smiled.

"Don't get used to it." She smirked. I laughed at her comment, knowing that this was totally expectable of her.

Spencer yawned, and then looked at the time, telling us, "Guys, it's almost ten. We should get going. We won't be back 'til almost midnight, and I'm thinking Carly's gonna get suspicious of the fact that my 'visit to the art museum' is taking so long."

Sam laughed, "How stupid would you have to be to think Carly would think there's an art museum open at midnight?"

"Um… I told her I was going to one in Seattle… And at the time it was only seven thirty-ish…" Spencer mumbled.

"Fine, let's get back before she spazzes… If it's not too late already." Sam chuckled.

We left for Spencer's car, and only a minute or so after we had left the parking lot, Sam was asleep. It was just then that the thought occurred to me that my mom would be freaking out over the fact that I was gone. I quickly checked my phone and saw that I had ten text messages. Yep, she's paranoid.

I texted her back saying that Spencer had taken me somewhere for "guy-bonding"… Yeah, I need to get better at making excuses. I also said I'd be back in ten minutes… She won't know! She'll go to bed and I can sneak in! I hope…

Just as we neared Seattle, Sam woke up and said it'd be best to drop her off at her house so Carly wouldn't be suspicious. Spencer and I agreed, and within a few minutes, we were at Sam's house. I walked her to the front door, as she was half-asleep. As soon as she got inside, she laid down on her couch and fell asleep. I just rolled my eyes and whispered, "G'night, Princess Puckett." as I closed the door and headed for Spencer's car.

Once we had gotten back to Bushwell, Spencer and I hurried to the eighth floor. I snuck quietly into my apartment, my mom somehow miraculously not noticing my entrance.

From what I could hear, Spencer wasn't so lucky. I was already in my room when I heard a scream from across the hall, "Where have you been? It's twelve o'clock in the morning!" It was Carly's voice.

I heard a sound like feet pounding on the ground, and figured Spencer had probably run from Carly to his room and slammed his door in her face when she tried to follow. I will never fully understand the workings of his mind. And I think I'm happy with that fact.

* * *

**A/N: Meh, not totally happy with the ending of this chapter… Oh well, I like how the rest of it turned out :) So today is what? June 15****th****? Yeah… I'm not gonna post this right away though. So this A/N's gonna be out of date… Whatever XD I'm gonna post this on my FanFiction Anniversary (June 24****th****; if you're reading this, then that's today) So all my fics will get updated "today" (the 24****th****) :)**

**Next up… The iSYL chapter(s?)… DUN DUN DUN! XD Okay, I have a very clear image in my head of how it's gonna work, so don't fret XD I'll make it Seddielicious :3**

**Also… Who saw the iLMM promo? I mean, sure, by the time this'll be posted, that promo'll be two weeks old… WHATEVER! That first came out on my Seddie Shipping Anniversary! :D I was so flippin' psyched! Well, I obviously still am, but just the fact that the biggest thing in Seddie existence (so far :3) happened ON MY SEDDIE SHIPPING ANNIVERSARY rocks! :D**

**Okay, sorry for the long author's note XD Expect an update soon – summer's finally here! :D**


End file.
